Hit me with your best shot
by DarkInuDemoness
Summary: This story on Hiatus until further notice..Ok this isn't going to be a very good summery, There will be a better one on the inside, but for now.....This is my take on our favorite feudal fairy tale. follows the same lines as the anime, but with my twists
1. Default Chapter

Alrighty first I wanna get this part out of the way.  
  
This story takes place about ¾ of the way through the series. I only watch the anime, and read the translated versions of the manga, so if this story isn't up to standards please let me know. Anyways this is my story and goes the way I want it to, I tried to keep the characters as they are depicted in both the anime and manga but I'm sure that I will slip sometimes please don't say stuff like "Oh yeah, like that's believable!", because one it's my story and what I say goes and two because you haven't seen the ending either and you just don't know. This is my first fan fic and I would appreciate any reviews and constructive criticism is welcome along with those "Oh my god I love your story so much, it's my absolute favorite" ones too. HEHE :O) I would appreciate that any possible flamers out there not read my story; I really do not appreciate people who bash other people's stories. I mean come on if you really don't like the story then don't read the darn thing, no reason to go around crushing peoples dreams and crap, ya meanies!!!!! Any who on with the summary........  
  
Kagome has been traveling back and forth collecting jewel shards with the group for about a year and a half. She has actually gotten better at keeping up with school, her family finally came up with a reasonable problem that will keep her out of school until whenever, no I don't have a name for it I'm not a doctor so just think of something, anyways she's home schooled, so she can take work with her to the feudal era, though when she has time to do it I don't know, but she does it and takes back to her mom about every two weeks. Inuyasha and Kagome have gotten a little closer as 'friends' though they are still no were near saying 'I love you'. Why? Do you really have to ask that? Well here I can answer it in one word.......Inuyasha!!! Ok Miroku and Sango are the same though they do get closer as time goes on. The group receives three new recruits in the search for the Shikon no Tama, a guy and two girls I can't tell you anything else about them or it'll give away the secrets. Though I will tell you the basics, our little group has most of the shards except about eight of them, Naraku has four, there are two unaccounted for and of course the two that Kouga has. Yes, he's in this story the same he is in the anime, though things change as time goes by WEG and anyone who has problem with it can take it up with me personally, I love Kouga. Kikyo is also in this story, though I am a hater, this just wouldn't be the right story with out a bunch of crap from that wench, don't worry though things work out in the end...HEHE. Oh yeah I will say this, the two girls that come into this story are actually me(Asami) and Laura (Sumie) a friend of mine that also writes fan fics, she's really good if your interested I'll post the names of some of her stories at the bottom of one of my chapters. I know, I know another one of those stories where your sticking new people into the story but I couldn't help it. Besides I think the way I placed them in there is very well done and not so, "Hi my names Leslee and I came from where ever and now I'm gonna take Inuyasha away from Kagome." Like that would ever happen!!!! Anyways just read and find out........ 


	2. Enter two new Demon Exterminators or two...

Two new Demon Exterminators?  
  
"I smell blood, human blood." Inuyasha said as he took off in the direction his nose was taking him, the others following as quickly as they could. When they finally came to a stopped Inuyasha, they found a village with massacred humans spread as far as they could see. "Oh my gosh" Kagome said putting her hand over mouth. "What happened? She finished. Miroku surveyed the scene before him and replied "It looks as though this village was attacked by demons." "Yeah, and not just any demons either, Kagura and some other demons of Naraku's, I can smell him all over the place." Inuyasha added. Everyone just shook their heads in response and decided to take a look around to see if there were any survivors, after surveying the entire village they come up empty handed and decide to start burying everyone.  
  
A few hours later all the villagers have been properly buried and Miroku has said a few words, they then decide to start tracking Naraku's scent and as usual Inuyasha is chomping at the bit. "Come on, at this rate he could have made it to the other side of the world." He yelled as everyone was getting their things together to prepare for the departure. "Hentai!!!!" *Slap* came the sounds from behind the hanyou and the young Miko, Inuyasha just rolls his eyes and Kagome turns to see a battered Miroku on the ground with huge lump on his head, Sango standing over him glaring. As they are entering the forest that lays just outside of the village Inuyasha catches another scent, the group watches as he is quietly investigating the surrounding brush.  
  
Just as he find what the cause of the smell is he is almost trampled by a horse that comes running out of the bushes, taking him completely by surprise. "What the hell!" He yelled as he jumps out of the way of the obvious mad horse. To everyone's surprise the horse keeps 'attacking' Inuyasha, until Kagome says "He seems to be protecting something." Looking at her a little annoyed he replies "No, you think?" She rolls her eyes as she goes to investigate the thick brush the horse came from, only to find two girls slumped together, both badly injured and unconscious. Kagome motions for Miroku and Sango to come to her aid, as the approach her she kneels over the girls. "We have to get them help, they can't stay out here all alone." She says to her friends with sadness in her voice. "Your right Kagome, they were probably from that village we just came for, we should get them to Kaede." Sango replies to her kneeling over as well. "Kirara, please come." She says over her should at the large form demon cat that was standing nearby. They all put the girls on the back of Kirara, and remember that they forgot one important thing. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome says guiltily admitting that she had forgotten about him. She then turns to see the not very happy hanyou sitting in a tree nearby.  
  
"That's real nice, so what do you think your going to do with those girls?" He asks eyeing the bunch suspiciously. "We have to take them to Kaede, they are injured and need help." Kagome replies to him. "So what, let them find their own help, they aren't children." Inuyasha says in huff. "Inuyasha, how can you say that, they could be from that village that was destroyed, and if so they have no one left, they are all alone, we can't leave them out here." Looking at him solemnly, Inuyasha just stares back at her, thinking of how no one had helped him when he was all alone in the world, but see that he isn't going to win this one and looking forward to escaping a crap load of sits he sighs and nods his head. "Another set back, sheesh!" Kagome just smiles at him as she turns to follow her two friends and the two injured girls on the demon cat. Inuyasha come up behind her and grabs her arm, "If we have to take them back to Kaede, then we are at least going to get their quickly." He said in his usual bossy tone, nodding for Kagome to get on his back. She complies and they take off towards to the village they left only days before, the oddly protective horse following close behind. (I wonder how she feels riding around on his back all the time? I mean that's kind of a personal thing isn't it, I mean here she is 'straddled' across his back and he's holding her bare thighs???? What do you think? Hehe)  
  
"Well the girls will be fine, they need some rest, and Kagome and I have given them some herbs to heal their wounds and help them get some rest." Kaede said exiting the hut with Kagome behind her to the others waiting outside. "Good then let's get going." Inuyasha said as he already was turning around and heading in the direction they had come. "We can't just leave them like that, we have to stay until they are awake and we can explain everything to them," Kagome says to the departing half demon, but quickly finishing her sentence as she sees the angry look on his face. "Besides it's going to be dark soon, no sense going out now, we'll have to camp in an hour." Inuyasha just shakes his head angrily and takes off towards his tree. Sighs come from all four humans as they watch the departing stubborn ass. Shippou pipes in with a comment "Sheeesh, if he had a brain the size of his temper, he'd be the smartest guy in the world." They all laugh and walk towards the hut. Sango and Kagome decide to start dinner while Kaede goes to finish helping the villagers she was tending to before the group arrived, Miroku and Shippou go gather firewood, Kirara is curled by the door asleep and the horse that accompanied the two girls was standing close to the door in a sentry like position.  
  
Dammit' Thought Inuyasha as he sat perched in his infamous tree. Every friggin' time, there's always something we have to come back for, always something that we have to stop the shard search for, it won't be long before Kagome has to come back again and take that 'skool' stuff back to her time, at this rate we'll be searching for the shards till Kagome's time comes around in this one. He leaned his head against the trunk of the tree and just sighed.  
  
Kagome and Sango finished making dinner and passed out the bowels of Ramen, Kagome walking to the sacred tree and looking up. "Inuyasha are going to come down and eat?" "Feh." Was all he replied, "Come on, look I'm sorry that I made you come back here and that we have to stay, I just couldn't leave them out there like that." She said softly, she then lowered her head and her voice even more. "I'm sorry that I'm more trouble than help to Inuyasha, I always to seem to be getting in the way." Inuyasha jumped out of the tree quietly and landing behind her, anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear what she had said but with his sensitive ears her heard her loud and clear. He then pulled her to him in a comforting hug when he caught the smell of salt in her scent. She started crying then, and he wished he hadn't been so hard on her.  
  
"Your not in my way Kagome, I know I get upset when we have to stop and come back all the time, but I'm just impatient, I don't think of you as a burden, please don't cry." He whispered softly, hoping she'd stop crying soon it was ripping him up. Kagome was quiet for a few minutes a little shocked at his reaction to her statement and tears, he was hugging her, she felt her world spin a little until she realized what she was doing and snapped back to reality. She looked up at him and smiled, "You don't?" She sniffled. Looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes he replied "No, Kagome, I don't, I never have." She smiled up at him "Thank you." She whispered. He complimented her smile with one of his own, but didn't move to part them; they just kinda stood there for a few seconds when they were abruptly interrupted by a voice. "Hmmm, what is this?" Miroku asked with a smirk on his face as he walked closer to the couple he had been watching for the last few minutes. The two quickly jumped apart and blushed. "Nothing you big sneak, at least not what your thinking you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled at him, trying to regain his composure. Miroku just smiled and walked back to camp, before they were left alone again Kagome asked if Inuyasha was hungry, he nodded and they walked in the direction of the hut, not too far from Miroku. That was interesting, those two are so stubborn, if they only knew that we can all see it plain as day their love for each other all over their faces. He mused silently to himself with a big smirk on his face.  
  
Oh man, what was that all about? I know that I hate it when Kagome cries and I try to make her feel better when I can, but that was just not normal, why didn't I let go after she said 'Thank you', I just stood there, I couldn't bring myself to let her go, it felt so good to have her in my arms. Inuyasha abruptly shook his head to clear his thoughts, just the thought of it made him blush.  
  
Shoot, I'm still blushing. Kagome thought to herself, trying not to think about what had just happened, but couldn't fight it. What was he doing? Ok yeah it's not the first time he's ever hugged me and normally that wouldn't have been so out of place when I was crying but then he just held me there, he didn't even act like he wanted to let go, and what was up with the way he was looking at me, he was looking at me like he.... She trailed off when she realized what she was thinking, shaking her head slowly. "He's in love with Kikyo, Kagome, that's just not possible, right? ' She shuddered when she realized she could still feel his arms around her, and the warmth of his body against hers. Looking over at the object of her thoughts she noticed he was blushing. Not really thinking before she questioned him, she was just looking for anything to get her mind off of the feelings she was feeling at that moment. "What's the matter Inuyasha? Are you ok?" She questioned innocently. He didn't even look at her, he just growled with responded with an icy "Nothing" as he ran the rest of the way to the hut. Leaving Kagome dumbfounded for a few seconds until she put the pieces together and realized what she had just done. "Ahhh, your so stupid Kagome." *Thump* She said as she smacked herself in the forehead and rolling her eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened when was brought back to reality by a certain someone reminding her that she hadn't been alone. "It's alright Lady Kagome, don't hit yourself because Inuyasha is too stubborn to admit his feelings for you." Miroku said ruefully as he watched her reactions to his very blunt statement. She only groaned and said "Ohh Miroku don't start that again." Rolling her eyes, 'Good, good cover up.' She told herself, though her façade was a calm and collective one that said 'You know I don't believe that.' Her insides were screaming at her, just the tiniest thought of Inuyasha having feelings for her brought everything crashing down around her and put her in a fog, it drove her crazy, because then she'd wind up in some dream world and then all of a sudden Kikyo would show up and he prove just how wrong Miroku's statement was, then she'd be in a depression and go home again and be hurt and cry like it was some knew thing that he had just done to her. Actually she was quite used to this whole 'I dote on you and protect you and get jealous over you thing, until Kikyo shows up then I have no idea who you are.' She was actually numb most of the time, she knew that she loved him, she'd known for some time now, but she knew she could never compete with Kikyo and she gave up on the idea, just didn't feel anything anymore at least that way it didn't hurt so bad when he did go running off to 'talk' to Kikyo. She finished her thoughts with a heavy sigh and a shake of her head to clear it. As she walked up to the hut where everyone was she placed a fake 'Kagome' smile on her face and acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
After dinner Kagome and Sango cleaned up with Shippou helping, he then tugged on her skirt looking up and asking "Kagome, do you have any of that sweet stuff left?" She smiled down at him and nodded, walking over to her bag and flipping it open, she remembered that she had something else for him. "Oh I forgot about this too." She said to him as she pulled a book and a small box that rattled a little when she laid it on the ground. "What is it?" Looking at it suspiciously and then back up at Kagome, "It's a coloring book and crayons, you take the crayon and color in the pictures in the book." She replied to him, but seeing that he was still confused she said "Here I'll show you." Flipping open the book to a spot that had a page for each of them to color, she then opened the box of crayons and poured them on the ground next to the coloring book, she took one her favorite color, red, and began to color in a small part of the picture. Shippou watched her intently and then followed her demonstration. "Wow, this is neat, and fun." (Yeah, Yeah, I know Shippou actually already know what that stuff is because he colored pictures for Kaede in the episode "Two hearts, one mind" but in my story he hasn't discovered them yet, 'cause I thought it would be cute to put in there and help to get Kagome's mind off of everything else.) Kagome smiled at the Kitsune and then went back to her coloring.  
  
After finishing her coloring and watching Shippou color a few more pages, he asked her to tear one out and then pointing to another one and said proudly "This one's for you Kagome." Inspecting the beautiful display of colors and was surprised that Shippou had gotten the hang of the technique and barley went out of the lines at all she replied "Thank you Shippou it's beautiful." Hugging him she picked up the crayons and book and placed them back in her bag. When she turned around Shippou had disappeared, shrugging she went to get her bed ready. A few minutes later Shippou bounded back into the hut with a huge, very cute almost puppy like smile on his face, he then curled up next to Kagome under her sleeping bag and said "G'night Kagome." Through a small yawn. She smiled and replied her good night back to him and then to everyone else in the room. After a few minutes of silence Kagome spoke again "Shippou?" "Hmmm." He responded. "What did you do with that picture that I tore out of the book for you?" He was quiet for a second and then answered very quietly "I gave it to Inuyasha, to cheer him up, he seems kinda sad." With that he drifted to sleep leaving a shocked Kagome. She just stared at his small form for a second but then quickly shook her head forced herself to sleep before her thoughts started.  
  
The entire hut was awakened by a scream and a girl's voice yelling. "Get away you stinking demon, I'll kill you!" Kagome jumped up out of her bed nearly tripping over Shippou as he was groggily trying get up. "I'm sorry Shippou." She said as she scooped him up in her arms and surveyed what was going on, Miroku and Sango stood next to her, while Kirara was standing in front of them in case she was needed. What the group saw was the eldest girl that they had rescued with a dagger in her hand and yelling and running towards the doorway of the hut. She stopped in her tracks when Kagome spoke, "What's going on?" She questioned. The girl turned staring at them all wide eyed while the other girl was sitting against the wall watching everything intently. "There was a demon here, I saw him, he was standing over you, and I almost got him, but he ran out before I could reach him." She exclaimed, watching warily at everyone's reactions. "A demon?" Miroku repeated, looking from the girl to Kagome and then Sango, and watched as realization dawned on all of them. Kagome then walked to the door and peered out, there she found Inuyasha standing flat against the side of the hut, as if he'd disappear if he pressed him self against it hard enough.  
  
Kagome grabbed his hand and led the wide eyed hanyou back into the hut. "You!!" the girl yelled and lifted her arm that was holding the dagger towards him. "Stop!" Kagome said forcefully the girl, watching her closely as she lowered her dagger before she finished. "This is Inuyasha, he's not a demon, well he is, but he's only half, and he's a friend, we're all friends, we found you girls outside a village injured so we brought you back here to a friend to heal you." Still not convinced the girl sneered at Inuyasha and then just snorted "I am not friends with a demon, even if he is only a lowly half breed, besides he does not look very 'friendly'." Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eye when he heard the girl refer to him as a half breed, but Kagome tightened her hold on his arm when she felt him start to move, he looked at her ,then snatching his arm away, angrily walked out of the hut. Kagome and Sango stayed up while everyone else went back to sleep to explain to the girls about everything and reassure them that Inuyasha was 'good' demon and he would not hurt them, though the girls gave no feedback back to them about their history or even their names, but they listened intently to the two woman that seemed so nice. After about an hour of coaxing they finally got the two girls quieted enough to go back to bed, they soon followed suit and fell asleep right away.  
  
Kagome woke to the sounds of footsteps and hushed voices. 'Aarrggghhh, she thought. 'It is way to soon to wake up, I'll just stay here for a little longer.' About a minute went by when she thought again 'Yeah right, if I don't getup now I'll never hear the end of it, besides I can't leave Sango to do breakfast alone.' She then opened her eyes and drug herself out her warm and comfy bed, her body rebelled but she forced to stand, rubbing her eyes and letting them focus she realized she was alone in the hut. 'Good lord where is everyone?' Stepping outside with no sign of anyone she started to walk towards the forest when Kaede brought swinging around to face the voice that had startled her. "They have all gone to do something's for me in the village, Kagome, they will be back later on." She told the girl that stood looking at her questioningly. "Oh my gosh, did I sleep that late?"  
  
She asked totally shocked that Shippou hadn't woke her and even more that Inuyasha hadn't come in yelling at her for being lazy. "Aye child, the others thought it best to let ye sleep this morning after such a long night." She smiled at her then told her that she too had something's to tend to in the village and that she would return later. "There is some tea in the hut on the table; ye make sure those girls drink it." She nodded, but Kaede seeing the girls question on her face she answered. "They are on the hill behind the hut, they are not quite ready to be sociable as of yet." Kagome only nodded again as Kaede walked towards the village, she then walked back inside to her pack and flipped it open, rummaging through its contents she found the object she was looking for. "Ahh there you are my sweet." Kagome said with a little smile on her face as she started to un wrap the cereal bar that she had brought with her the last time she left her time. She then walked back outside and sat in the sun in front of the hut. Finishing the sweet morsel, she sat back against the wall of the hut and just relaxed in the sun, 'wow, she thought, 'it isn't often that I can just sit in the sun by myself and relax, I forgot how peaceful it is.'  
  
Twenty minutes went by and then Kagome noticed that the two girls were standing at the other corner of the hut looking at her with longing on their faces. "Have you girls eaten anything this morning?" The girls replied by shaking their heads no. "Well why not, no one offered you anything?" No response, 'hmmm ok', she stood and went back to her pack and grabbed two more of the cereal bars and brought them back out to the girls, who looked at the strange objects suspiciously and then back at her. "Here, she said. "It's food, try it." As she opened each one and handed them to the girls, they reluctantly took the strange 'food' and tried a bit when nothing happened and they realized they were good, they ate them like a pack of wolves to a feast that hadn't eaten in weeks. Kagome watched in amazement at the girls gobbling their food and asked "How long has it been since you last ate?" The girls shrugged. After they finished their breakfast about ten long minutes of silence dragged by the eldest girl spoke. "Thank you very much for the food, Kagome." Looking over at the girls Kagome smiled and replied "Your welcome." Then a few more minutes of silence stretched by and the girl spoke again this time in a much bolder voice and a rush of words.  
  
"My name is Asami, and this is my friend Sumie, the village that you spoke of last night was our home, we were attacked by a demon in the night." Kagome frowned and asked "If you don't mind me asking why, demons would attack your village, it seemed so simple?" "Yes, that is the way we made it appear so that no one really knew what we did there, the village is, or was really a training place, were are demon exterminators, my father and brother had just killed a large demon earlier that day and had collected two shards of the Shikon no Tama, I believe that is why those demons attacked our village, for that is what they took when they finished ravaging the place, that despicable Naraku is behind this I know it." Asami replied with bitterness in her voice. At this Kagome asked surprised "You know Naraku?"  
  
The girl nodded and explained, "My cousin who was also a great demon exterminator was brought to our village one day very badly injured and before he died he told us of this Naraku and his plot against all living things to retrieve the jewel for him self to become full demon." Kagome then began to tell the girls of their story and history with notorious Naraku and the jewel shards that they had, and then explained everyone's own reasons for joining the fight against Naraku and his minions. Just then the girls heard a snort behind them and leapt up to throw arms around their obviously faithful companion. "Uuri!!!!" Kagome smile then and telling them how the horse had 'attacked' Inuyasha and kept him at bay while the others helped the two girls on to Kirara, and how he's stayed, standing guard the whole time they were unconscious. Asami smiled and hugged the horse again "He probably thought that he was going to hurt us." referring to Inuyasha.  
  
"Care to explain how the likes of you two came to have the company of that type of horse?" Inuyasha asked walking up behind and startling everyone. "What do you mean by 'that type of horse'?" Asami questioned him just as boldly as he had. "Don't act like I don't know wench, I know that horse isn't a horse at all, he's a demon, and they are usually only in the company of lords or very powerful demons!" He snapped back, getting angry that the girl thought him stupid. "I'm sorry, it's just that I am used to covering his true form to humans that don't know any better, and to answer your question, he was my fathers companion, he came a rescued us when the demons were about to kill us." Inuyasha looked at the girl suspiciously "Just how did your father come to possess such a thing, he was not a lord, and your village was miles away from the nearest castle." "Do you think that I am hiding something from you mongrel?" She asked bitterly, Inuyasha's eyes widened and growled "What did you call me?" He questioned his eyes shooting daggers at the girl. "Mongrel, it's a type of dog......" She was cut off when he snapped back at her. "I know what it is you stupid girl!" He growled. "Well do not act as though I am being untruthful or have a reason to lie, you treat me as if I am a common thief, I will not allow a demon to do such a thing." She threw back at the enraged hanyou in a icy tone. "Please forgive him, he doesn't know any better, he really doesn't trust anyone when he first meets them, I think he's calmed down quite a bit considering the first time he met me he tried to kill me." Kagome replied with a smile on her face waving the thought away.  
  
The girls shot Inuyasha a death glare at the information they received from the girl that seemed to be used to his actions, Asami then looked down at Kagome and finished her earlier conversation, totally ignoring Inuyasha. "I'm not entirely sure, but long ago before I was born and brother was still an infant, my father was traveling with my mother and a few other farmers that had lost their lands to some demon that had decided he wanted it for himself and chased them off. Well one night while he was out searching for food he had stumbled upon a castle.......  
  
I know, I know, what a crappie place to end a chapter, not really a cliff hanger, not really a satisfied ending though either huh? Oh well you'll get the next chapter soon......:O) 


	3. A gift from the Lord of the Western Land...

A horse from the Lord of the Western Lands????  
  
"He knew by the way things looked around the castle that the lord was demon so he turned to leave quickly but before he ran off he heard the sound of a woman crying in the forest, he ran in the direction of the sound and saw woman lying on the ground in pain, a demon standing over her, on instinct he pulled out his Katana and quietly approached the demon from behind, by the time the demon realized he was there it was too late, he severed his head from his body. He then went to the woman and she told him that she was from the castle and that she had been out for a walk when the demon had attacked her, he then picked her up and carried her back to the castle and when the door was answered he was rushed in when the man who had answered the door saw that he had this woman and she was injured, a woman and another man came and took the woman and the man told my father to stay there until they were finished. Though he thought the worse, he stayed to be sure the woman would be alright.  
  
After a long wait the door opened to reveal the small man who had answered the door, saying something that sounded like the introduction for someone, before he could question the man, another man appeared a very well built man long white hair, and for a moment the man didn't speak he just looked at my father, until father asked the man if the woman would be ok. The man then introduced himself and told my father that he was very grateful of his kindness and courage to save the woman, for the woman was his mate, and that she was with child, in this he told my father to gather his family and stay in the village that was at the bottom of the hill, when they got their accommodations would already be taken care of, he then thanked my father again and left. Well anyways father went and got my mother and the other farmers that were traveling with them and went to the village and just as the lord of the castle had said a villager met them outside and led them to a place to stay with food and the whole nine yards.  
  
Well the next day my father had been very grateful to the lord for allowing them to stay at this village and told the villagers the same, as they were about to set off again, that little man that had answered the door to the castle the night before came down the hill and told my father that the lord wanted to speak to him once more. Father followed the man back to the castle, when the lord again came to my father he thanked him again and said that he wanted to give him something, my father told him that his generosity of letting them stay in the village was quiet enough, and that anyone would have done it. The lord only shook his head and said no, not anyone, most would turn their backs because they would know that the human woman was mated to a demon. My father again tried to protest against any other gifts bestowed for the action that he would have done for anyone, no matter who, or what they were. The lord then insisted once more and refused to take no for an answer, when my father gave up and agreed, the lord gave him this horse and said that he could use this horse for many things especially to carry his wife and newborn child, he then told my father of the land that my village was on and he then said goodbye and left my father with horse. He returned to the village and told the others what had happened and of the land the lord had told him of they set out in search of this place. You can pretty much figure the rest out right?" Asami asked as she looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and said "Really? And they never saw this 'Lord' again? He never came to retrieve the horse or anything else?" "I'm not sure but I don't think so, the Lord of that castle was killed shortly after the woman that my father had rescued gave birth to a child, it was rumored that she and the child were sent away from the castle after this, and my father and a few men from the village set out on a quest to find her, but no one would say if they knew of the woman, and the castle servants acted as though they didn't know who he was talking about, needless to say my father was gone for several months trying to find this mystery woman, but never did, when he returned home my mother had already given birth to me, and just hoped that the woman would remember the lord telling him of the land there and she would come, he felt really bad that she was outcast and now had no where to go that he knew of, but she never came, and rumors were ever heard of this woman or her child." She finished with a shrug, feeling confident that she had put that stupid half demon in his place. When she looked at him again he had a strange look on his face. "What?" she asked looking at him warily.  
  
"Just what was this lord's name?" Inuyasha asked with a smug smile on his face, though he couldn't hide the concern in his eyes. "I don't know what his name was, only know that he was the lord of the western lands, and from what I've heard he was great demon." She replied to him, wavering a little in her cocky demeanor, not sure why he was looking at her like he was. "You're a liar!!!" He spat at her in a rough voice that seemed drowned in emotions. She narrowed her eyes and quietly said "No I am not, I can prove it." She then walked to the horse's head and lifted it's fetlock (That's the hair that comes between the horses ears and down the forhead, for all of you un-Equine peoples out there....:O) When she lifted the horses' fetlock, there was marking, a marking that Inuyasha knew all too well, one that had not received but knew that it was his fathers mark, It was a crescent shaped moon. (Hmm...that's sounds familiar.....where have I seen that before...think*think*Think.....hmm......oh well.....hehe) Inuyasha just couldn't take anymore, with a "Feh" he turned on his heel and took off towards the forest.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with him? If he calls me a liar again, I'll kick his ass, demon or no demon!" Asami replied. Sumie was the one who finally spoke after this, "You know something Kagome?" she asked the girl who still sat on the ground. Kagome nodded and told the girls what she knew of Inuyasha's past. "Well the lord you speak of was his father, though he never knew him because he was killed when he was only a few hours old, he and his mother were exiled from their home after the death and were looked down on because she was considered a traitor to humans because of the hanyou child she had, she died when he was still young and he's been alone ever since, and the mark your horse bears must be that of his fathers, because his older brother Sesshomaru has the same mark on his forehead." "Are you serious?" asked the eldest girl in shock. Kagome only nodded. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I never would have been so cruel if I'd have known, that must be why Uuri allowed him to touch him." She said realization dawning on her at that moment feeling like she had just stabbed her best friend through the heart with her own dagger, she walked to where Kagome sat and followed her position. "I am sorry, should I go talk to him?" She asked in a very sad voice. "No, not now, that's not a good idea, there's one thing you need to know about Inuyasha and that's to stay away from him when he's upset, give him some time and I'll go talk to him." Kagome said looking off in the direction her beloved had just departed in, her heart going out to him. Soon after the others returned to the hut to see the three girls in a very sad looking mood, Sango was the first to ask what was wrong "What happened?" Kagome filled her friends in on what had transpired between the three girls and the missing Inuyasha. "Oh my," Miroku replied "that must have been hard for him to hear, even though it is a good story, after all of this time to hear of the family you've tried to put behind you, and now something so close....." he trailed off as he looked at the horse and then the girls. Kagome, Sango and the two girls help make dinner and Kagome decided it was time to venture out and check on Inuyasha.  
  
When she reached the god tree she noticed that he wasn't there, and went in search of him, she wasn't sure where he'd be, so she just kind of meandered around calling out to him every now and then. She screamed when she heard a sound behind her, she whirled around to find Inuyasha sprawled out on the ground at the bottom of a tree. "What were you doing?" She yelled at him still trying to get her heart to slow its beating. "Well I was minding my own business till you came along and scared me half to death!!!" he yelled back, realizing that he must have been asleep and had made a sound as she walked by, probably because he'd caught her scent, and when she screamed it scared him and causing him to fall out of the tree. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, you made a noise and it scared the hell out of me, I thought it was some demon, I really don't like venturing out by myself, but I wanted to find you." He looked at her and shook his head "What were you doing out here by yourself anyways?" He asked sternly. "Like I said I came to find you, but you weren't in the sacred tree and I really didn't know where else to look, so I just kinda looked around." Seeing that he was still upset about the earlier conversation between him and the girl they had rescued, she asked "You wanna go for a walk with me? It's a nice night." Looking at him with the cutest eyes in the world he rolled his eyes replying "Why not." They walked along in silence for awhile, they came to a spring and she smiled and slid her shoes and socks off, perched on a rock and dangled her feet in the water. Inuyasha sat next to her, but she could feel that he was a million miles away. "That must have been hard to hear after all of this time of trying to forget." She said softly, half expecting him to start yelling at her about how he didn't care about any of that, but it never came, he was silent for few minutes and then he replied, "Ya know I have run away from my past for so long, that I was sure, aside from brother, I'd never see or hear of it again, now it just seems like I've ran a big circle and I'm right back where I started." His voice was low and had enough emotions it to choke a horse, Kagome felt bad and wished she could do something, so she did the only thing she knew what to do, and the one thing that her heart was telling her to do, she stood up and kneeled down next to him and hugged him, at first he was taken by surprise but then he just welcomed the comfort she offered him, and for long moments they just sat there and embraced.  
  
His voice crashed through her thoughts as he spoke again, "I knew there was something about that horse, it could have easily hurt me or even killed me when it caught me off guard like that, but it didn't it just seemed confused, like it knew it had to protect those girls, and I was a demon, but then it just seemed to be trying to figure something out, and then after we came back, last night I was sitting in the god tree and it walked up beside it and just stood there looking at me, like it was trying to figure me out, it kinda gave me the creeps at first, but then it just laid down and stayed there, like it was protecting me, then when she told me that stuff, I didn't want to believe it, but there it was again, it came out there and stood under the tree as if on guard duty or something, then I thought it was just keeping an eye on me, that it didn't trust me, but actually this whole time it was protecting me, it was trying to figure out all that time why I smelled like my father, and then it just figured it out, and even though it has a responsibility to protect those girls because Asami's father died, it's first priority was to me, because of my father, because it knew all those years ago that my father was killed, and it tried to find me, that's why her father was gone for six months because that horse wouldn't let up on the search. Now that it's found me it won't leave me alone." Kagome stared at Inuyasha while he spoke, she was shocked that he told her all of this, let his pride down and showed her his weak side, and as he was sitting there now, he looked like a small child who was lost and confused, and she the feeling to make him feel better overwhelmed her until she thought she'd explode from the pressure of it.  
  
The next thing she knew she was kissing him, a tiny part of her was still aware of what she was doing and screamed at her, but the voice was silenced by the rest of her, and all she could was sit inside her head and watch herself, and she realized then that he was kissing her back, very passionately. (WOOHOO!!!!!! Finally hehe) When they finally broke for air all those feeling had subsided and the only thing that was left was her, and all she could was look away and blush ten shades darker than an apple. It seemed like forever dragged by as they sat there silent, she couldn't bring herself to look at him, everything inside of her was telling her to get and run like the wind back to camp and get in bed and put the covers over her head and never come out, but her body wouldn't budge, and she was still so close to him, of course right now she could be in her time right then and it still would be too close to him. Finally after another few long minutes went by she made herself glance at him, but she was caught, when she looked up all she saw was yellow staring back at her, and the only thing she could do was stare right back. She couldn't have even thought about naming a quarter of the emotions that were flashing in his eyes right then, all she could do was watch, then as watched in absolute mind shattering absence as he cupped her chin with his hand and brushed his lips to hers. 'Oh God' she thought, 'What was he doing?' but her thoughts were cut short when she felt his lips on hers again. All she could was melt against him, he then pulled back and looked in her eyes again before grabbing her pulling her to him in a tight embrace, his head buried in her hair, her body responded and she put her arms around him, her hands entangled in his long hair, she marveled at the feel of it, she'd never really actually touched it before, it was soft and almost silky feeling and beautiful. They stayed like that for god knows how long before he finally pulled back, taking her by surprise and looking at her "Thanks Kagome, for being here." Even though her body yearned to fall back into his she smiled and responded "I'll always be here, Inuyasha, always." She then stood up and asked if he wanted to come back with her to eat. "Not right now, I really just wanna stay out here for awhile." He answered her quietly but never taking his eyes off hers. "Ok." She whispered as she patted him on the shoulder for reassurance, and started back to the Kaede's hut, but before she did she turned slightly and said "Asami was really upset when I told her what I knew, so please don't be too hard on her ok?" Inuyasha nodded and she turned and went back to the hut.  
  
When Kagome returned to the village, she found herself the center of attention, even though she had tried to hide it everything that had just happened was plastered all over her face. The group of friends looked at her questioningly; Kagome only busied herself with cleaning up dinner, and trying not to make eye contact with anyone for any length of time. She was lost in her own thoughts when she finally noticed that someone was missing from the bunch that sound around the fire outside the hut, "Where's Asami?" She questioned no one in particular, wondering why her sidekick was not attached to her at that moment. "I'm not sure, she disappeared a little bit after you went to speak to Inuyasha, we haven't seen her since, and we just figured she needed some time alone." Sango answered her friend seeing the concern mirrored in Kagome's eyes. "I'm here." A female voice answered from somewhere behind the two girls, turning to see that thee voice belonged to Asami, but noticed that she would not look her in the eye. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked her hoping that the girl hadn't found trouble while she was missing. "Nothing," She answered simply, still not meeting Kagome's gaze, Kagome noticing this pressed on, "Where did you go?" The girl shifted uncomfortably in response to the girls prying questions. "I just needed some time to think about stuff." She answered not really convincing even herself, Kagome was taking this in and decided it best to leave the girl to herself for the time being, "Ok." She said pretending that she believed the girls story. The group sat there talking amongst themselves for a little while longer when Sango said that she was retreating to the hut for the night and Miroku had gestured the same, a few minutes more around the fire with crackling silence Kagome stood and said that she too was retiring for the night, when the girls moved to the same she put the fire out and retreated to the hut to the comfort of her sleeping bag where she could hide herself from the world and stop the raging thoughts in her head about our favorite half demon with sleep.  
  
Later that night..........  
  
Inuyasha quietly entered the hut, seeing that everyone was sleeping soundly he walked over to where Kagome was asleep and stared down at her. 'God she's so beautiful.' He thought but quickly squashed the thought as soon as it arose, 'What is wrong with me?' He then noticed that Shippou was curled up beside her underneath the blankets and was adorned by slender arm that wrapped around him lightly in a comforting embrace. 'Damn that kit.' Thinking how he felt jealous at the moment at seeing the kit where his body would love to be at that moment. Shocked at his own thoughts Inuyasha shook his head left the hut. Lying on his back on the roof of the hut and looking at the stars his thoughts were waging a war in his mind. 'Why am I feeling like this towards Kagome? What are these feelings that I feel when she's so close to me? I can't actually have feelings for her can I? 'No,' it had to be that he just held Kagome as a very good friend, and since he'd never had any before he wasn't sure how a friend was supposed to feel about a friend, 'Yes that must be it, these feelings are only 'friendly' ones, because I'm in love with Kikyo.' A few more moments of unquiet thoughts, he felt himself getting sleepy and his last thought before he fell into a dream world was 'Right?' 


	4. NO! They can't Come! Not Like that you s...

"No!!!! They Can't Come!!!" (Not like that you sickies...Sheesh)  
  
Kagome woke before anyone else, or at least she'd thought she had, she laid there surveying the parts of the room she could see before she looked down at a still sleeping Shippou and smiled. 'He's so cute.' She thought to her herself as she snuggled him closer to her, hearing a small sound from the other side of the room she looked to see Asami sitting up and catching her gaze, she looked away abruptly. 'Hmmmm.' Thinking to herself, 'I wonder what's wrong with her, she still won't look at me.' Shrugging, she then got up quietly and walked out of the hut, stretching and smiling at the sun that was peaking out of the trees. 'I wonder where Inuyasha is.' Walking back in the hut and retrieving her back pack , after gathering her things together that she needed for her bath, and walking to the spring, she took one last look around making sure that no one was around she undressed. She slowly slid into the water with a sigh of pleasure feeling the warm water envelope her like a warm blanket, she sat there for a few moments and her thoughts decided to wander. 'What happened last night?  
  
She had no idea what to think of the actions of that insanely confusing hanyou that had once again been able to disrupt the healthy balance of her defenses and senses. Shrugging off her thoughts she began the process of washing her hair, as she did she was surprised to see Asami quietly approaching. "Good morning, come to take a bath?" Kagome questioned the girl, still not sure of her recent avoidance, Asami smiled and nodded, she too began to prepare herself for the bath that beckoned her, after stripping out of her clothes and accompanying Kagome in the warm water. Silence stretched between the two girls for awhile until Kagome handed Asami a bottle of shampoo, "Here use this, its soap for your hair." She explained to the girl, noticing the look of confusion on her face, looking wearily at the bottle Kagome was handing her she took and followed her instructions to use the strange cream like substance to wash her hair. After both girls were finished with cleaning themselves they sat back enjoying the peacefulness of the morning, Kagome was almost startled when the other girl began to speak, "Kagome?" She questioned, "What is your relationship to Inuyasha?" Not sure of the question or the reason the girl asked so unexpectedly she answered "Umm, what do you mean?"  
  
"Please don't be upset with me but after you had left the camp last night I was afraid that Inuyasha would still be mad and I did not want you to face him alone, only when I arrived in the clearing where I heard your voice, I didn't want to interrupt and was going to come back to camp, but then I," Asami stopped and blushed at the thought of the scene she had witnessed the night before, "I saw you and Inuyasha kiss......" She finished trailing off as she did so. Kagome could only stare at the girl in disbelief, feeling a light blush creeping over face as her mind was taken back to the events of last night, still not sure herself of the meaning of it all, she sighed. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to repeat it?" She asked the questioning girl, "Yes, on my family's name, I swear I won't tell anyone." She reassured the girl that she already held such respect for. "Ok then, this is how it is, I've been collecting the Jewel shards for about a year and half now as you know, I don't even come from this time, I was brought here by the Shikon no Tama, it was embedded in my body without my knowledge, I had fallen into a well that is on a shrine that has been in my family for years, when I climbed out I was here, the events that followed you know of, I can travel back and forth from this time to my time through the well in a clearing just a little ways away from here and I'm actually from the future, the years is now 1998 in my time, I know that this sounds ridicules and you must think I'm crazy right now, but it's the truth." Kagome stopped and waited for the girl's response before she finished her story. "I do not think you are crazy Kagome," She smiled and looked at her, "I was told of a girl who would assist us all from a terrible happening that was not from our world, by an old priestess that lived in our village, at the time I thought she was crazy, obviously not." Asami finished giving Kagome a look of reassuring and waving for her to finish.  
  
"A priestess told you of me?" Kagome asked shocked of the information the girl was telling her of. "Yes, none of the younger people in the village believed her, but my father and the others new she told the truth." Asami answered. "Wow, I'm not sure what to think, well anyways back to the story I guess," Sighing and letting the rest of her story come out in a rush of words, she told the girl of her feelings for the half demon and about all the times it seemed as though he liked her for more than a friend or shard detector and about all the times that he was jerk, which must have taken forever, Then when Asami asked why she thought that Inuyasha might not return his feelings for her, Kagome sighed and told her of Kikyo and the promise Inuyasha had made to her, and how whenever she came around or was thought to be wounded he would run off and completely forget about her, and of the things that she had witnessed between the two of them, her leaving the feudal era not to return so she thought, and then finally of the decision she had made to stay by his side even though had chosen Kikyo, just to be near him, she only wanted him to be happy she said as she finished with pain in her voice.  
  
"So, you've pretty much confessed your feelings to this guy and he chose his old girlfriend, a dead girl?" Asami asked her with disbelief evident on her face, all Kagome could do was nod in reply to the girls question. "A DEAD GIRL?!!!!!!!" Asami yelled almost at the top of her lungs incredulously, "Oh Kami what in the world is wrong with this freak?" She questioned the girl in front of her that had just spilled her heart out to her, "It's not really his fault, he feels responsible for her death and she was here before I was, I can't expect anything else." Kagome said in defense of herself, though it was more in Inuyasha's defense. "Bullshit!!!" Asami spit out shocked that this strong willed, intelligent girl she'd come know was so blind, "Oh Kami, girl what's wrong this picture?" She asked in a distained tone though her voice softened and her heart went out to the girl when she noticed the pain and anguish written all over her face. "I'm sorry Kagome, I just don't understand love I guess, I don't believe demons are worth receiving any human emotions except hatred, and certainly not one who is a half breed." She told the girl, finding new fuel for the dislike she held for demons and especially the ass that was Inuyasha. "I understand the reasons that you may have for hating demons and such Asami, but not all demons are heartless, mindless killers, there are some that can be kind, and gentle, even caring at times, you must understand that there is good and bad in every thing." Kagome explained to Asami, thinking of the demons that she had met over the year that weren't as bad as they'd like to think.  
  
"I'm not sure I share your philosophy on demons Kagome, but I will tell you this, I do not believe that it right that you sit here and pine after one, I could see these actions coming from a heartless full demon, but not that of one with the ability to relate to humans and have their emotions, he is throwing away a good thing whether he knows it or not, there are not many who would love another no matter their faults, and there certainly are none that I know of that would love a hanyou, you are special Kagome to see through everyone's faults and see the good in everyone, and if he chooses to ignore this beautiful trait of yours then he IS NO better than any other demon, no matter what reasons he may have to be tied to this, this zombie, it is clear he has a decision he needs to make, and stick by that decision, no more of this running between the two." Asami finished speaking and after she had wrapped a towel around her she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and said in a very caring voice, "I hope that you find happiness Kagome, you deserve it." With that she walked away and headed back to the hut, shaking her head and saying "A dead girl?" Kagome watched the girl until she disappeared,  
  
thinking of what she had said, she had to admit that Inuyasha confused her on many levels, he had chosen Kikyo sort of, but then what about all the times that he seemed so protective over her, especially if another guy took interest in her, and the moments they had when they were alone, the hugs, the strange looks he gave her sometimes, things he said that would make anyone think that he had feelings, and what of last night? 'Oh I'm not sure what to think anymore.' she thought to herself as she too climbed out of the water, dried herself off and changed into the clean clothes that she had brought with her. Upon returning to the hut she found that Sango had already began breakfast and before helping her, she walked to Asami who stood doting on Uuri and telling him how much she had missed him, "Thank you Asami, you're a great person." She said to her as she gave her a big hug, "Don't think of it Kagome, I only say what I feel is the truth." smiling back at the girl she wished she could get to know better, knowing that the group they had just met would be leaving today. Turning back towards Uuri, "I guess your kind of lucky that you don't feel as humans do." Whispering to the horse that had been her father faithful companion for so long, and had obviously been a faithful charge for Inuyasha's father, though she had thought it was strange that she seemed to have a connection through this animal she loved so much to that ignorant mutt, in such an emotional way.  
  
Sango noticed the touching scene that transpired between her friend and the eldest girl they had rescued finding it odd she questioned her about it. "I see you and Asami have gotten close." She told her friend that was now filling bowls with the breakfast she had prepared. Kagome smiled in response and replied "Yes, she's just like you, I believe that we all could have been very good friends, it's too bad they won't be coming with us." After breakfast everyone was getting packed up and ready to leave when Inuyasha made his first debut on the scene, not making eye contact with anyone he grabbed Kagome's backpack, and started off in the direction they had returned from, he noticed that the girl that had brought his past crashing back to him was glaring at him, he narrowed his eyes and growled in response, 'What the hell's wrong with her?' he thought to himself as he kept walking, the group all said goodbye to Kaede and thanked her again for her hospitality towards them and then saying goodbye to the girls they followed the followed their grumpy friend off on another search for the shard's and the hated Naraku.  
  
A few days into their journey.......  
  
Inuyasha heard a small noise coming from a patch of bushes and catching a scent he bounded off in the direction of the disturbance. Leaving the group stunned and dumbfounded until he returned with two struggling girls that he had hanging by the backs of their shirts in each hand. "Let me go you stupid ass!!!" Asami screamed at him trying to land a hit on the smug faced half demon that held her captive so easily. Inuyasha tossed both girls to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest, "Just what did you think you were doing following us?" He asked looking at them sternly, "We've been following you for days you moron." Asami spat at him loathingly, now a look of amusement spread across his face at the thought that these humans actually believed that hadn't known this. "Yes, I know, I couldn't miss the stench that you two give off." Throwing her head back and laughing she replied "You won't rile me up you mutt, I do not care for your company, nor do I search out your approval on anything, so come down off your high horse, 'cause I still think your nothing but a stupid half breed, and then you're a guy at the same time, neither have a very high importance in my life, so get off it." Then turning to Kagome and the others they explained why they were there, leaving a  
  
pissed off Inuyasha that had just been cut down, thrown off, and insulted by a human wench, and now she ignored him as though his thoughts on the matters that she had just stated were of no importance to her. "We were wondering if we could accompany you in your search for the shard's and to take our revenge on this Naraku as well." Asami asked very politely to the group, "Yes, we may not be as skilled at fighting as you all are, but we are seasoned in the ways of demons, and we could help at least." Sumie said to the group with pleading in her voice. "NO FRIGGIN" WAY!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled from behind them, though the girls paid him no mind as they begged to travel with the group, "We have no where else to go, no one left, no home the only thing we have is this desire to have revenge for our families." Asami explained to the group though she was really speaking to Kagome. Kagome walked passed the girls and took Inuyasha by the hand and led him far enough from the group so they could not hear what was being said, she just looked at him, the question in her eyes, "NO!!!! They can't come!!!!" Inuyasha replied a little annoyed that she'd even ask to have these girls accompany them.  
  
"Inuyasha, these girls have no one else in the world, and they too have reason to bring Naraku down, they could help us." She said to him, "We can't just leave them here all alone." "Why not, I was alone, and look at me, I turned out fine." He said flatly not wavering in his decision. "Well for one you're half demon so you could take care of your self well, for two the latter part of your argument could be questioned." Kagome stated matter- of-factly staring him down, Inuyasha just looked at her a little confused what she meant by 'could be questioned' when he was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of yelling back at the group, whirling around and both heading back towards their friends, when they reached them they found Sumie standing over a big demon with her foot braced on it chest pulling her Katana out of a gapping wound that was inflicted moments before. "Damn demon." She muttered as she took a cloth that was tied around the hilt of the Katana and wiping blood off the blade. All except Asami stared at the girl in shock and watched as she placed her Katana back in it's scabbard at her side, looking up to see the group staring at her she asked "What? Was I not supposed to kill that one?" "No, No you were right to kill it, we just weren't expecting your reaction that's all." Miroku told the girl still staring at her like she was a goddess or something, "Yes, your reaction to that demon was very fast most of us were still caught off guard, while you were delivering the final blow." Sango added "So, can we join you or not?" Sumie asked looking at Kagome "I believe that you just answered that question yourself Sumie." She replied not even bothering to ask Inuyasha's opinion on the matter. Inuyasha noticed this and new he lost the argument, his reply was "Feh." as he stalked off in the direction they had been heading earlier. "That means 'Thank you' in Inuyasha." Kagome replied to the girls who stood there and looked a little confused at his response.  
  
Later as the group readied to camp for the night, Kagome walked up to Sumie and question her "Why do you think that your fighting skills are not well? That was an awesome display of skill and control today." Sumie smiled at her laughing and at the same time.  
  
"You think that was good? You haven't seen Asami in battle yet." Kagome stared at the girl for a second and then moved her gaze to rest on the girl she was bragging about, Asami looked up and saw Kagome watching her so she started walking towards the two girls, "Thank you anyways Kagome, it was nice of you to notice." Sumie said to her, her smile widened when her friend stopped and asked "What's the topic about?" meaning what were they talking about, "Kagome thinks that I am a very good fighter, she told the girl matter-of-factly, "You are good fighter Sumie, and never let anyone tell you other wise, you'll get better as you get older." Smiling back at her younger friend, "Yeah, I told her that if she thinks I'm a good fighter she should see you fight." Sumie replied proud that she was friends with someone who was so skilled at fighting and mastering her weapon at her age. Asami blushed lightly at her friends boasting of her skills, and just waved it off as if it were nothing saying "Nah, I just had a great teacher." "I'm glad that you two decided to join us, it'll be great having you, we could always use more help, and better yet more friends." Kagome told them as they walked back to finish with setting up camp.  
  
After finishing with dinner the girls all decided to go to the stream they found earlier. Even though Asami and Kagome had already taken baths they did not pass up the chance to wash away the days grime. Kagome put her hair up, and handed a hair tie to Asami, saying "So your hair doesn't get wet again." See her obvious confusion "Here I'll do it for you." She replied taking the hair tie back and grabbing a few large sections in her hands Kagome busied herself with her task. When she was finished they both disrobed and a slid into he water, though it was cold it felt good because of the humid summer night, they all sat there in peaceful silence for a few moments before they began talking about this and that. Sango washed her hair, and introduced Sumie to the thing called 'shampoo' after they were finished she asked "Isn't it so nice to have more girls in this group?" "Yeah, it's great." Kagome replied smiling, "Though there are only three other guys in our group, Inuyasha brings enough macho crap to the group for about 3 other guys." Kagome finished her friends comment, they all shared a laugh at the hanyou's expense and then Kagome got a great idea.  
  
"Hey let's play some sort of 'girlie' game." She announced to group of girls that looked at her questioningly. "What's a 'girlie' game?" Asami asked, "It's when girls get together, away from the guys and just play games like questions about guys and stuff like that." Sango answered, proud that Kagome had once said this to her, "Yeah, it's not really a game at all, it's more like girl talk, about guys and stuff, you know one of us asks another one a question and you have to answer honestly, it's just between us, so you don't have to worry about anyone telling your secrets." Kagome explained to the two new girls, "Ok, that sounds fun." Asami replied. "Ok let's see I'll go first, hmmm, the topic is crushes, meaning have you ever liked a guy, but nothing ever came of it, or maybe you went out with him for a little while or something." They all sat there quiet for a minute before Sango answered, "I used to like this guy that lived in my village, he was a little bit older than me, but he was always so nice to me, ya know he always said hi, and helped me carry things and gave me tips on how to improve something in my fighting style, though I never new how he new that I may have had a flaw, I think he watched me, oh and he was so cute, he had this long black hair, and he had very well defined muscles and he was a great fighter." When Sango finished she was blushing at her thoughts, the other girls all laughed and Kagome said "ooohhhh Sango, I think he liked you." She smiled at her and then Sumie told the girls of a demon that used to live close to their village, she explained how even though she came from a village that despised demons she knew that some were good, she couldn't help but think he was attractive.  
  
"He had this light blue hair that went past his waist and he was very muscular and nice." Asami couldn't help but stare at her friend in shock that she had harbored a crush on a demon; she couldn't help but ask "What happened?" Sumie's eyes narrowed and she replied with icy words "Well he acted as though he liked me and I spent a lot of time with him, whenever I could get away from the village, I even kissed him once, but the whole time he had another girl besides me, when I found out I was so hurt and upset that I told my brother what he had done and my brother went and killed him, since then I haven't held those same fair feelings to demons, they are heartless." She replied as if the whole situation didn't faze her at all, but her eyes told another story, they were full of pain and anguish, "Well I hope that you learned your lesson then." Asami replied, "They are nothing but dirt, disgusting, horrid creatures. "Oh come on Asami, you've never thought that any of the demons you've seen in their human form were good looking?" Sumie questioned her friend with disbelief, "NO, I have not, my oldest sister went off and got herself mated to demon, and they had a child together, she had to move because some of the villagers cursed her and thought badly of her because of it, I was still young and I didn't understand I missed my sister so much, then one day after a man that knew of this from village had returned from traveling came with news of my sister and family, he told my father that all three of them had been killed by his family because they did not believe in the union, I never understood why our family could deal with it for my sisters happiness but his could not, that's when I realized that demons have no emotions or care for anything, my sisters 'Love' for that demon got her killed and I would never make that mistake, besides human men are weak and so are demon men, I have no use for either of them." She finished coldly.  
  
The group of girls stared at the girl in shock and Kagome decided to move on knowing that right now no one was going to change Asami's way of thinking. "Well how about a change of topic, how about men that have had a crush on you." Kagome suggested and watched the response from the other girls, when they all nodded she finished with a laugh "I'll go first this time, I have this guy in my time that goes to my school, his name is Hojo, oh Kami he's dense, I swear I could write it on a billboard that I didn't like him that way and he wouldn't get it, he's always asking me out on dates when I go home and gives my family medicines and stuff for me, he acts like I'm his girlfriend, he's a nut job!" Kagome said shaking her head, "Sounds like Kouga!" Sango replied to her, both girls started laughing, catching confused looks from the other two girls, feeling it best at the time to ignore their questioning looks Sango piped up and told her story, after all the girls finished they sat back and all agreed to do this more often, after about ten more minutes of relaxation they all climbed out of the water, dried off, dressed and headed back to camp.  
  
The guys noticed that all four girls were in an enlightened mood when they returned and being curious Inuyasha questioned them about it, the girls all just looked at each other and smirked, "Oh nothing." Kagome replied as she walked to where her sleeping bag was, getting a little annoyed that Kagome wouldn't answer him he said "Feh." And walked off jumping in the nearest tree, the girls just rolled their eyes and said in unison "Guys." They were all soon bedded and asleep, all except Inuyasha.  
  
'What the hell, why is Kagome acting like this, she never acts like this, it's those girls I know it is. First she goes against me and let's those girls come with us not even caring that I had said no, she's been stand offish towards me this whole time she hasn't even said two words to me today, now she won't tell what the hell got her in such a good mood!!!' Inuyasha thought to himself, he didn't like it one bit that he was out numbered by the opposite sex and that Kagome was becoming closer to the girl Asami, the one that hated him with a passion, he was used to having Kagome to himself most of the time, now he wished hadn't been such a jerk all those times he had, he was almost afraid of what that girl might be telling her. 


	5. What else could happen?

Ch. 5 What else?  
  
It has been a few days since Asami and Sumie have joined the group, Inuyasha is still not happy with the idea, thinking that more people will only slow them down, Kagome of course is overjoyed to have more friends along with them on their journey.  
  
Today they are walking along a road when they see a young girl running from the woods just ahead of them in fear as though she's running from something that is chasing her, she see the group and runs towards them for help. She collapses when she reaches them and can barely speak while she is trying to catch her breath; Kagome is comforting the girl when a large bear demon comes from the forest and heads their way. The girl then explains that her village has been plagued by this demon for months, it comes each night taking another young girl from the village as its supposed mate, though they never return and why does he need so many? Inuyasha pulls Tetsuiga out and stands in battle mode while Miroku and Sango follow his lead Kagome, Asami and Sumie take the girl to safety on Inuyasha's demand. "Damn, I'm in no mood for another set back you friggin' bush pig, now get out of my way!!" Inuyasha yells at the demon that's now charging for him and thrashes a good swing at it, totally unfazed the bear is still charging but charging now for the girls. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yells to her to warn her, but before she can react the bear has plowed over her and is chasing the girl down the road.  
  
"Dammit, Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha yells as he come rushing to her side, she moves slightly coming around after her small bout of unconsciousness, "Yeah, I'm ok." She weakly to him, but then adds "That demon has a jewel shard in its chest." "Well you should have told me that before." Inuyasha tells her sternly, as he gets up to follow Miroku and Sango after the bear yelling behind him "Shippou take care of Kagome." Shippou nods and helps Kagome to her feet and as he is walking her towards a near by tree she screams "Inuyasha!!" When his sight finds the reason for the outburst he see him laying on the ground with bear about to attack him once again, before he can stop her Kagome rushes out to the clearing taking out an arrow and aiming she yells "Get away from him you piece of crap!!!" The bear turns to her and starts in her direction when she lets her arrow fly hitting the target it was intended, the bear then rears up in pain and falls over convulsing, finally dissipating leaving only the jewel shard to its proof. Running to Inuyasha she kneels down next to him, and taking his head in her lap she pleads to him "Inuyasha? Inuyasha are you ok? Oh please be ok Inuyasha."  
  
With this a few tears of fear and worry stream down her cheeks when a familiar voice is heard "I'm fine Kagome; there's no need to cry." Inuyasha says in a pain filled voice, "Oh Kami I thought you I lost you." Kagome said as she hugged the battered Hanyou to her, crying even harder. Inuyasha, taken back by her reaction puts his arms around her and strokes her back slowly, "I'm ok Kagome, Please don't cry, please." He whispers his feeling very evident in his voice, Kagome quiets and pulls out of the embrace, looking at him with a smile "I'm so glad your ok, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you." The two lock gazes for a few long seconds and feeling everyone's attention on them Inuyasha replies "Feh, I'm fine, it's gonna take more than measly demon like that to take me out." In a much more Inuyasha style cocky voice, but he was smiling at her, he couldn't help the feeling he had knowing that she'd been so worried about him and had even cried. As the two stand up Sango walks up to the couple and hands Kagome the Jewel shard that had been in the bear, "Here, you forgot this I think." She said to her friend with a knowing smirk on her face, Kagome blushes slightly and takes the shard, adding it to the small jar she has and their already mounting collection of shards. "Oh thank you, thank you so much." Everyone is reminded that the young girl is still in their presence, "You're very welcome, what is your name by the way." Miroku asks "My name is Aki; I am from the village that is just past those woods there." She tells them as she points in the direction she had ran out of only moments ago.  
  
"Well we'll take you back to your village." Kagome says as she picks up her back pack but drops it again when the pain in her shoulder is too strong to bare the bag, Inuyasha walks up beside her and takes from her, "We should have that shoulder looked at." He tells her in a soft, concerned voice, as he shoulders the bag himself, and they all set off towards the girl's village. Upon their arrival many of the villagers come out to see the newcomers, when they recognize the young girl the rush to her asking mounds of questions "What happened? How did you escape the demon?" "These kind people helped me, they killed the demon, and he is no longer going to plague our village." She said happily, nodding to the group, when the villagers take in the group they notice Inuyasha's distinct features, "A demon helped you?" one villager asked as he stared at Inuyasha, "Yes he did and so did his friends, though Kagome here, and Inuyasha were injured, can we have them taken care of?" Aki asked of her fellow villagers reassuring them that the demon was friendly and had in fact saved her along with the young Miko. "Yes, yes come with us."  
  
After seeing them off and thanking them once again, Inuyasha and the others start on their way again, their injuries not at all binding. Inuyasha catches a familiar scent and takes out Tetsuiga without a word, when he finally turns to his friends he only says one word "Kagura." The others get ready for battle when they see the infamous wind sorceress approaching, her usual placid smile, "To what do we owe this gracious visit?" Inuyasha asks hatred stabbed through the heart of is words, "My, my Inuyasha, you act as though you are not happy to see me." She smiles darkly and pulls out her fan; though she does not open it she raises her voice and says "Get them." Just then a huge lizard demon, and a smaller demon appear, they attack almost suddenly, While they all battle on, each one gets injured and unable to fight, though Kagome has gone to a semi safe spot, the lizard demons tail finds her knocking unconscious, seeing this and fueling his rage Inuyasha strikes a blow of Kaze no Kizu from Tetsuiga destroying the two demons and barely missing Kagura, 'Dammit.' She thought to herself as she pulls the small feather out of her hair and is gone before anyone can think twice. Inuyasha surveys the scene, seeing Miroku and Sango unconscious a few feet away, and he then searches out the rest, Shippou has found the same fate Miroku and Sango, while Sumie has an injured leg, He  
  
Then goes to Kagome's side making sure that she is ok, "Dammit." He said, seeing Asami approaching him with a worried expression on her face, "I think she'll be fine, but we have to get everyone back to Kaede." Inuyasha tells her in a rough voice, just then the wind picks up and a familiar voice is heard through the air "What's this? I see that your human companions are injured Inuyasha." Sesshomaru says unemotionally as usual, "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha spat at his as he hands Kagome to Asami, walking towards his older brother. Asami takes Kagome and lays her close to a bush, along with Sumie and Shippou, though Shippou has come to by now, he is scared and worried about Kagome, "You stay here with her, ok Shippou?" Asami tells him, he nods and she runs back to where she left Inuyasha, the two are in a battle, Asami takes out her Shuriken and calls to Uuri, as the horse runs by her she grabs a hold of his mane and jumps on to his back, the already large horse begins to transform into his demon self, he is a little bit larger than Kirara in her demon form, and now has red eyes, the same flames around his hooves and fangs (Yes fangs, I know that sounds dopey, but hey he's a demon, what would a demon be without fangs right? Just go along with it) as he runs sparks fly from his hooves as they make thunderous pounding on the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru sees her before Inuyasha does and jumps from her path, though she has already released her star and called out it's name to transform it, barely missing him, but not without taking a souvenir from the dog demon, lopping off a large chunk of his long silvery hair.(No, not his hair!!! Not his beautiful hair, WAHHHHHH!!!!! Oh the treachery, the murderous deed. * SOBS* ......Ok, I'm better now....HEHE) Sesshomaru looks from the girl to the now clump of former mane on the ground beside him; he smiles "Ah I see that you have enlisted the help from another human wench, does she catch your fancy as well little brother?" He asks snidely. Flinging a blow from Tetsuiga at him Inuyasha growls in response, Sesshomaru easily dodges his efforts and then slashes at him with his poison claws, just before the blow struck Inuyasha a silver object caught his eye, Asami's star flew between the two cutting into Sesshomaru's claws, leaving them worthless. Sesshomaru stares at the girl in shock, snapping his whip at Inuyasha and knocking him backwards on his back a few feet and he exits in his normal fashion. Inuyasha looks up to see his brother departing and then looks to the girl that had just saved him, she was putting her star back into the small pouch that hung at her side, Uuri was transformed and standing at her side. Asami then walked to his side and offered a hand, still a little in shock he took it and as they stood there the realization dawning on them both. "Thanks." Was all Inuyasha could muster at the moment, "No problem, just helping a friend." Asami replied, though that was all they said before they went back to the others, it was all that was needed, Inuyasha had gained another friend and Asami had seen the good in a demon.  
  
After a few days of recovery at Kaede's and Kagome was once again well, Shippou had filled her in on the events while she was unconscious, she smiled, "They actually helped each other?" She asked, the kit nodded and she smiled at the thought. Wondering what behaviors would follow this strange display, as the two talked quietly about the details of the battle, walking with the rest of the group back on their journey to find more shards and traces of Naraku. A few hours of walking found them at a village that 


	6. Hikaru?

Hikaru?  
  
"What do you think you are doing Miroku?" Sango asks the amorous monk as he is 'teaching' some of the village girls how to protect themselves against unwanted male attention. (How Ironic huh?) Of course the village girls are eating this up and laughing and flirting with the deceiving monk. "I m rendering my services as a man of the cloth, these girl need to know how to protect themselves, as I am a bit experienced in the ways of battle, I could teach them." Miroku replied with an innocent tone. "Yeah right, that's what you're doing alright!" Inuyasha spat at him, rolling his eyes, "Aaaarrgghh!!" was heard as Sango stomped off into the village. After enjoying a plentiful meal, Shippou asked Kagome if she would color with him again, nodding she began to put out the book and its supplies asking him to drag her sleeping bag over by the door so they'd have light to see. "Ok." Shippou chirped happily as he padded over to the blanket and drug it to the door. "I like coloring Kagome, its fun, but you always make everything better." He smiled at her and gave her a big hug, "Well thanks Shippou, I like doing stuff with you too." smiling back at the kit in her arms. They then began their task and colored many pages before Shippou yawned, and Kagome told him that it was a good idea if he went to bed, "Ok." He said in a small voice, she drug her sleeping bag back to the corner of the room and tucked him in, squeezing her neck and giving her a peck kiss on the cheek, he said a happy goodnight and faded off.  
  
Kagome then searches out a bath and then the company of her female friends. "So you and Inuyasha are getting along much better Asami." She said glancing sideways at her friend next to her, "Yes, I suppose we are." the girl replied, "What happened?" Kagome questioned further, curious of how this headstrong girl and the stubborn hanyou got over their differences toward each other. "I think he realized that I can pull my own weight, and I realized that even though he has many flaws, he's a good person, errs...demon or whatever deep down, I feel kinda bad for him for the life he had before, and he is a very loyal person to his friends, so I guess he's ok." Asami explained to Kagome, "That's great Asami, Kagome said excitedly as she threw her arms around her friends neck and gave her a big hug, "You've seen past someone's rough exterior and found the good, I told you it wasn't that bad, besides I'm glad that we're all friends now, I can't stand it when my friends fight." She said to the girl happily, slowly letting her out of the embrace, "Yeah, I guess you were right, just don't think I'll be able to do that with everyone or every demon." She told her wryly, with a smile, "Hey it's a start and that's great, well I think I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Kagome headed towards the hut but decided to go and see one more friend before she retired for the evening. Walking up to the tree that Inuyasha was lounging in, she quietly stood there, but had already caught the attention of the half demon. "Don't come over here getting' all mushy on me now." He said with his usual mach voice, "You heard that?" she questioned him, "Of course I heard it." Kagome smiled at him knowing that he now held respect and friendship with the other girl, "Ok then I won't, I'm glad you two got over your differences though, well I'm off to bed, and I'll see you in the morning." She said to him, "it's no big deal; I don't know why everyone's gotta go around tiptoeing around me like I'm some baby." Inuyasha replied, but he then smiled, he knew it made Kagome happy to see all of her friends getting along, 'I wonder if that's part of the reason I did it.' He thought to himself, Kagome broke him from his thought when she whispered "Goodnight Inuyasha." "Good night." He replied recovering from the strange feeling he was getting from hearing her whisper his name that way, 'Why did she do that? Why does her voice do that when she's happy?' shaking his head slowly he watched her walk into the hut and just sat there in his thoughts.  
  
In another part of feudal Japan someone else was also letting their thoughts run about our young Miko. 'I haven't seen Kagome in a few weeks,' the figure smiled to himself, the thought of Kagome always brought a smile to his face, though he couldn't understand why she chose to be by that dog- turd's side, the way she always pulled away from him, it didn't matter though, he new once that mutt was out of the way everything would fine. The thought enraged him a little and fueled his desire to kill the damn half breed that was cutting in on him and his chosen mate to be together. Sighing he sat back 'I'll just have to go and see her soon, besides it'll be entertaining to see Inuyasha get all worked up when I show up and woo Kagome.' he acted as though she was nothing to him, even hurt Kagome with that dead bitch, but he got awfully jealous when he came around, and talked about Kagome being his woman. Kouga smiled at this, he loved pissing that dog off, and he couldn't wait for his next visit.  
  
The next morning was like every other one, very uneventful, the girls busied themselves with breakfast and getting things together for their departure from the kind village. Shippou was running around with one of the village children, of course he was antagonizing Inuyasha to show off, which resulted in the kit on the ground with swirly eyes and a few large lumps on his head. Kagome walked over and picked him up, rubbing his gently and saying "Now, you know better Shippou." Smiling down at the kit that had adopted her as his surrogate mother, "Well if he wasn't such big butt head all the time he wouldn't be such a big target." Shippou said over Kagome's shoulder to Inuyasha sticking his tongue out, Inuyasha growled and started towards him, he cringed back into Kagome's arms "Kagome he's being mean." Yelling in desperation to be saved, knowing full well that Inuyasha would not hurt him as long as he was in Kagome's arms. Kagome whirled around and said "SIT, Inuyasha! You're such a child sometimes, leave Shippou alone." She yelled at the hanyou that was now facing down in a small crater, muffled growling could be heard, and as the spell wore off Inuyasha jumped up and cursed. Yelling at Shippou, "You won't be in her arms forever you little brat, I'll get you, don't you worry about that!!" he warned then stalking off.  
  
After gathering their things together and saying their thanks and goodbye's to the villagers they set off once again, about thirty minutes into their walk, Inuyasha heard a male yelling and then Miroku's voice "What the......." THWAMP. They all turned to see Miroku on the ground, with a guy standing over him, wait a minute Miroku is standing over Miroku? What the heck is going on here, by then the real Miroku had regained himself and was standing and the two began a battle "You demon, why do you take my shape and appearance?" The unknown man was yelling, "What? Demon, who's a demon?" Miroku replied. The two went on until they were both to tired to finish, "What is going on!!" Inuyasha demanded, the unknown man only sneered at him answering "You should know you disgusting demon, what is your plan, to wreck my good name and do horrible things?" "Ok, wait a minute, you think that he's a demon because he looks like you, what about you, how do we know that you are not a demon that is trying to look like him?" Sango questioned, "I am not a demon." said the man, "Well neither am I." Miroku replied defensively. "Neither one of you are demons." Came a voice in the back ground, Kagome walked to the center of the interruption and stated flatly. "You both are human, though why you look exactly alike I'm not sure." "How do you know that we are human missy?" the man asked her. "She is a Miko, she can sense demon blood, and she obviously senses none at this time, now back to why you look like me." Miroku said matter-of-factly.  
  
Just then Inuyasha felt a familiar prick on his cheek, slapping at it, a flattened Myouga floated to the ground, after coming to, he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder and said "I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha; I cannot contain myself when it comes to your blood." Myouga stated a little starry eyed at the thought, he then noticed the two men and asked "What's this?" "Well this guy looks like Miroku, and we can't figure out why." Shippou answered him, "Hmm, is it possible?" Myouga said more to himself in thought, "What? Is what possible?" Miroku asked the flea companion interestedly. "Well I was once traveling towards the western lands when I had stopped at a village, there was big commotion, and it seemed that there had been a rare birth of twins to a family there, though the man was given two sons, he sent one away because as the first son was born with a family curse that had been inflicted on his father while battling a demon, the second born son was not born with this curse, and though he was sad for his first son, he sent his second son away so that the demon responsible for the inflicted curse new not of the second son, so that he would not bestow it upon him."  
  
Myouga finished looking at everyone's stunned and dumbfounded faces, he commented "I never thought it could have been you Miroku." "Ok, so you're saying that this is my twin brother, and I never even knew I had one? How come no one ever told me, even when I was older?" Miroku questioned, Myouga only sighed and finished "I am sure they thought it best for neither of you to know, for I'm sure they never dreamed you would one day meet." The two brothers looked at each other, circling staring, "What was this family curse?" the man asked, "A wind tunnel void that I have in my right hand, it's kept in check by this rosary." Miroku told the man showing him his hand. The man looked down at his own hand and said "Perhaps that is why I have this." Showing his palm to Miroku, there was a lightly colored circular mark in the center of his right hand, Miroku and the others could only stare.  
  
"My name is Hikaru, my age is twenty, and I was raised by a family in a village to the east, the only story I was ever told was that they found me." The man stated looking at Miroku for a reaction. "Well this certainly is strange turn of events." Sango replied trying to ease the tension that was fogging the area, "Yes, but it's a good thing, I mean hey Miroku just met a brother he never knew he had, so you have family now Miroku." Kagome addressed the monk that had become her friend over the year and a half she'd been traveling to the feudal era. "Yeah, I guess." Miroku said a little lost in his thoughts, just then a yell was heard and then a loud slap, the group turned to see Asami yelling at Hikaru with a large deep red hand print on his face "You Pervert!!" Sango rolled her eyes and walked to Miroku, patted him on the shoulder a replied with a smile "Oh yeah, he's your brother alright." The group laughed and Miroku walked to Hikaru and stuck is hand out to shake hands, "How are you brother, tell me about your life, we have a lot of catching up to do." Everyone stared off at the two Hentai men a little surprised, "Figures." Inuyasha replied rolling his eyes and walking in the same direction, everyone else followed talking amongst themselves about the new comer to their group.  
  
A few days past and the two brothers were getting along just fine, though the girls hesitated every time the bent down or took a bath, it was not very comforting to know that there were two 'Miroku's" around. The only thing that seemed out of place with the group was that Kagome noticed a few long stares Hikaru received from an ever interesting Sumie. She smiled as she thought to herself, 'That's very interesting, I'll have to speak to Asami and Sango about this.' It was funny now that she looked around at the group, that things had started with just her and Inuyasha, now they had gradually gained more and more friends to help them on their search for the shard's, they now had Her, Inuyasha, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Asami and Sumie, and now Hikaru, along with Kirara, and Uuri. Wow she thought we look like a gang there's so many, ten all together, she smiled and wondered how Inuyasha felt about having so many follow him around, she knew that on the outside he may act like he could do without them but on the inside they were his friends and they all cared for him as such, which was something he'd never had before, and she knew they were all dear to him whether he wanted to admit it or not. 


	7. First Encounter

Ok this chapter is the reason for the whole story.......WEG you'll see why, Ya know I have like 12 chapters for this story finished typed and ready to post, but I only have one review...I'm gonna put one more one here, hopefully someone will review.....PLEASE!!!! Ok there are a few things that I want to point out in this chapter, one yes Kouga talks to himself a lot I cant just have him all ok with what's going on with him, second any time that there is another 'voice' in some ones head, when the voice speaks the words with be in bold Italics, just so that you all don't get confused.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, he, among other characters wouldn't be used in battle.....WEG Sooooooo obviously I don't own him or anyone else!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Ch. 7 First Encounter  
  
It's been a few days since Hikaru has joined the group, he now knows of the groups travels and searches for the mysterious Shikon no Tama shard's, he also knows of Kagome and her time traveling, along with each persons stories and their reasons for vengeance to destroy Naraku.  
  
Though Hikaru has no direct pain caused by Naraku, he feels an overwhelming hatred for the demon because of the curse he had placed on his family and now threatens the life of his new found brother who he is growing attached to day by day.  
  
Each day Miroku tells Hikaru more and more stories of his family, their heritage and the pain and anguish that the family has endured because of the blasted curse bestowed on their grandfather.  
  
While the group stops to take a short rest along side the road they are traveling, much discouraged by the always impatient hanyou, Kagome senses a jewel shard coming towards them at a very fast speed, followed soon by a tornado of wind and leaves as it comes to an abrupt stop in front of Kagome. Who else?  
  
Kouga of course. Kouga takes Kagome's hand once again and says "How are you, my woman?" Kagome blushes at his ever constant show of affection towards her but pulls her hand away gently saying "I'm fine Kouga."  
  
Inuyasha already on the defensive yells at the unfazed wolf demon "She's not your woman, why do you always come around saying that, you'd think you'd take a hint." Already taking his place between Kouga and Kagome, Kouga simply replies "She's not yours either."  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, enjoying the show, "Personally I'm not sure why she stays with such a worthless mutt like you, must be her good nature." Kouga says egging Inuyasha on, his plot works and Inuyasha and Kouga are engaged in another one of their childish battles, with rude commentary to match, the fight ending with a loud "Sit" from Kagome and a crash as Inuyasha eats the dirt again.  
  
Kouga grins and says "Don't worry love; I'll take care of him one day." As he speeds off, though he actually has useful news for the group this time, well his two lackeys do actually as they finally catch up.  
  
Ginta and Hakkaku tell Kagome of another plot of Naraku's he has formed against an unsuspecting village not too far away to gain another jewel shard. "Good bye sister, it was good to see you again." Ginta calls over his shoulder as the two take off after their master once again.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let that wimpy wolf get another shard, come on." Inuyasha yells back at the others already scooping up Kagome and taking off in the direction the wolf left in.  
  
As they catch up just in time to see Kouga thrown to the ground by a huge monster with two heads and a spiked scorpion like tail. Just before the demon strikes down on Kouga with its tail Inuyasha runs up "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!" he yells as his claws slash through the demon.  
  
As he lands on the other side of it, he then takes out Tetsuiga, the battle rages on for sometime between the ugly demon and the half demon before they realize that it's going to take all of them to take this one down, not even the wind scar had an effect.  
  
The group decides on one last attempt, Kouga distracts the demon with a sudden hard kick to the jaw, as Inuyasha sends in a blow from Tetsuiga and Kagome shoots one of her arrows at the connection of the two heads where she can see the shard glowing from.  
  
The demon dissipates in usual fashion and Kouga retrieves the shard, bounding up to Kagome he hands it to her, she smiles at him and says "Thanks Kouga, for your help, and the shard."  
  
"We didn't need his help, if that's what you want to call it!" Inuyasha pipes in again angry that Kouga and Kagome are standing there smiling at each other, but Kouga does not hear him, because he has picked up the scent of someone new, and is staring at the object of his current interest in smells.  
  
Seeing this Kagome introduces Kouga to the two new comers, "Kouga this is Asami, and Sumie, girls this is Kouga." She says also noticing that he has not acknowledged the other girl at all but is still staring Asami.  
  
Kouga gives the girl a snort and turns to take off, giving one last look at the girl before the tornado picks up and he's gone again, not even acknowledging Kagome as he does.  
  
"That was strange." Sango says as her and Miroku look off in the direction of the now in flight descending wolf prince. No one notices that Asami has a slight blush on her cheeks and is standing completely still, glued to the spot Kouga left her in, staring off into space.  
  
Sumie is the only one that finally notices and waves a hand in front of Asami's face trying to get her attention "Hello." She says, looking at her friend strangely, the group notices the strange look and actions of the girl. Kagome just smiles a knowing smile after a short study of the girl and walks away.  
  
Kouga slowed for a moment as his thoughts caught up with him, not knowing what that strange twinge in his gut was at the sight of that 'new' girl, 'What was her name, Aani, Asari? Asami....that's it Asami.' How strange he thought as he pushed it out of his mind and took of towards his den.  
  
'Wow, who was that?' Asami thought to herself after everyone stopped gawking at her, "Why was I blushing when he looked at me? Why do I feel this strange feeling in my stomach? Maybe because he was a demon I just had a reaction. Kagome knows him and even acts as though they are friends, perhaps he is a good demon? Yeah right, there's no such thing, Inuyasha didn't seem to like him very much, hmmm, strange I will have to talk with Kagome about it later, if we are friends with more demons then I must know.'  
  
~~,~'~@ ------- ~~,~'~@ ----- ~~~,~'~@ ---------- ~~~,~~'~@ -------  
  
A few hours later the team stops for the night, after finishing dinner and setting up camp the girls head to a nearby hot spring for a relaxing bath, upon arrival and making sure there are no hentais lurking about they undress and ascend on the water with much delight.  
  
A few minutes of silence goes by before Sango breaks it "That was a strange encounter with Kouga this afternoon, wasn't it Kagome, I mean he didn't even acknowledge you when he left." She inquired, followed by Kagome's response that was too in amusement of the situation,  
  
"I'm not sure, it was kinda strange, not that I'm complaining that he didn't hold my hand again or hug me or something, it always starts an argument with Inuyasha and I really do feel bad for having to send him face down into the dirt to stop it." Both girls giggle at the thought of the over zealous hanyou eating dirt.  
  
Kagome sighs and lays her head against a large rock behind, Sango smiles at her and says "Ahh yes, that is strange the way Inuyasha gets so defensive when Kouga comes around, and especially when he touches you or calls you his woman, do you think he's jealous?"  
  
Kagome picks her head up from the rock and stares at Sango as if she has just said something really funny, "Inuyasha? Jealous? Over me, I'm sure your joking?" She replies incredulously while laying her head back in its earlier position against the rock and finishing "The only person he protects like that is Kikyo, why would he be jealous over me, he'd actually have to care about me, remember? Besides I'm just a shard detector."  
  
"Kagome, you are so blind." Sango says to her shaking her head, Kagome's head snaps up and she asks "What is that supposed to mean?" Sango turns her back to her friend and replies  
  
"If you do not see it Kagome, then I won't be able to show you!" "See what? What can't you show me?" Kagome burst out at her, walking across the spring, Sango turns to face Kagome and looks her right in the eye, sighing she replies "Kagome, Inuyasha cares for you deeply, I admit that he is still attached to the responsibility that he feels he has towards Kikyo and perhaps he is a little confused, but it is not the same as what he feels for you, he wouldn't protect you the way he does, or get jealous about Kouga if he didn't, and the way he looks at you sometimes, I wish Miroku would look at me that way."  
  
Slapping her hand over her mouth realizing she had just gotten caught up in the moment and said way too much. A huge smile spread across Kagome's face as she started to question her now blushing friend. "I knew it, why do you hide your feelings for Miroku, when you know you care?"  
  
"Why shouldn't I hide my feelings for a hentai, that's all he is, that's all he cares for, while we're asking barrading questions, why do you hide your feelings for Inuyasha?" Sango responds,  
  
"Why should I allow my feelings to show to be trampled on by someone who is rude, cruel and totally unaffectionate when they run off like every five seconds to their ex-girlfriend!!" Kagome's voice was raised and she realized it, blushing,  
  
"I think you both have problems, and you both should tell them your feelings." Pipes in a foreign voice, Sango and Kagome turn to see Sumie, the youngest of the girls looking at them as if they are crazy,  
  
"WHAT??!!!!" They both reply looking at the girl in shock, a smile crosses Sumie features as she replies,  
  
"It's obvious you both are deeply in love with these two guys and nothing is ever going to become of it if you don't let it out in the open, what would you say if I told you that those two guys could think the same way you do?"  
  
The two girls look back at each other a light blush on their cheeks and wave away the thought, they soon settle back into their spots and its Asami's turn to question, "So, on the subject of Koda, or whatever his name is." She says with a little artificial ice added to her words, "Who is he, and why are we friends with another demon?"  
  
Kagome looks at her and smiles "Well his name is Kouga, and he is a wolf youkai, but he's a good one, a little hard headed sometimes and aside from the whole he thinks I'm his woman thing, he's a good guy." Kagome tells her, Asami snorts in response to her ending sentence, but listens intently as she fills her in on their adventures and when they first met Kouga and what he means to her, "Hmm,. I guess he's ok then, if he is ok with you Kagome." Kagome and Sango exchange knowing glances and smiles.  
  
To Asami and Sumie's surprise Kagome and Sango quietly reach over and collect a rock, and pitch it into a bush that is not too far off, "Get out of here you perverts!!" they yell and watch as Miroku and Hikaru stumble off towards camp rubbing their heads. "How did you know they were there?" Asami asks shocked, "Experience girl, just experience."  
  
The girls finish their bath, and get dressed, upon their return to camp they find Miroku and Hikaru sitting by the fire trying to act innocent, Shippou passed out on Kagome's sleeping bag, and Inuyasha no where to be seen, no doubt in a nearby tree somewhere watching them.  
  
They are all getting ready for bed when they hear a loud SIT, and *CRASH* followed closely behind it, then an angry Kagome walks out of the forest muttering to herself "Stupid dog! How could I possibly think that I had feelings for him?!!" Rolling their eyes the group settles back down for bed.  
  
~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~~'~~~~,~~~'~~~`~~~,~~~~'~~~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~,~~~~~'~~~~~,  
  
The same night in a not so far away wolf den, a silhouette of our beautifully crafted wolf prince is perched on a rock above the waterfall covering the entrance to his cave, deep in thought. 'Damn, what is wrong with me, why can't I shake this stupid wench out of my head?' Letting out a defeating sigh, he jumped down and meandered into the nearby forest, unbeknown to him that the object of his affections and the object of his thoughts were on the other side.  
  
Back to camp  
  
"Stupid Wench." Inuyasha said to himself as he jumped into a nearby tree, settling on one of the branches and scowling. 'What was wrong with her anyways, what was she trying to tell me? I could sense something different about her, I just couldn't figure out what, damn why does she always have to sit me just because I don't know what's wrong with her?'  
  
Flashback~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, what're you doing?" Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and says "Nothin', why?" "I was just wondering, would you like some company?" She asks as she sits down underneath the tree.  
  
Leaning against it and closing her eyes she hears a thump sound and opens her eyes to find Inuyasha staring at her, she blushes slightly and asks "What?"  
  
Inuyasha says nothing but sits across from her, silent as usual, trying to figure out the unusual smell of emotions he was getting from her just then, she breaks the uneasy silence, "Ummm, I, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" she asked not really wanting to look at him,  
  
"What now?" he replied a little annoyed, "What, you wanna go back home again?" Thrown off by his sudden mood change she stutters "N..n..n..no, I, I.." but is cut off by Inuyasha and his next comment  
  
"Good, 'cause I would have said no anyways, I'm tired of all of these interruptions and every time you go back home it sets us back on the shard trail, and frankly I'm sick of it!" Kagome sat there for a few seconds letting her brain process what he had just said, then feeling her blood boil she stood up and looked him in the eye,  
  
"WHAT?!!!" "You would have said NO anyways, who do you think you are, Inuyasha? Better yet who do you think I am? No, no wait I can answer that one, I'm just your shard detector, right?"  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at her outburst and the only reply he could muster was "Feh" what a mistake that was, "AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! SIT BOY!!!!!!!" CRASH Kagome stomped off into the woods in the direction of the camp, before the tears fell, mentally screaming at herself for being so stupid.  
  
End Flashback~@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said out loud, 'Who cares anyways, she's so damn complicated sometimes.' he never understood her, yet at the same time he hated the thought of her being mad at him, even if he didn't know what he'd done, the part he didn't understand, was the weird feeling he got when she was mad at him, and he knew he'd have to make it right with her, 'I'll talk to her tomorrow.' He thought, and then let sleep overcome him.  
  
Kagome slid into her sleeping bag with a huff, and rolled over to face away from everyone in the camp, 'Thank Kami Shippou was already sleeping with Kirara.' She loved him so much, but right now she just wanted to be left alone with her broken pride, at that thought she began to softly cry, and did so until she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~,~'~~~~,~'~~~~~,~'~~~~~,~'~~~~~,~'~~~~~~,~'~~~~~~,~'~~~~~,~'~~~~,~'~~~  
  
During all of this our dear Kouga has been passing the time racking his brain about that mysterious girl and why her face wouldn't leave his mind, all this while walking through the same woods our Inu group has camped.  
  
He was finally snapped out of his thoughts by a smell....he narrowed his eyes, 'Kagome' he thought, 'Shit that means that stupid mutt is close by, I don't feel like playing with him right now.'  
  
He slowly started to back up to leave when another scent caught his sensitive nose, letting curiosity get the better of him he took the long way around the camp, down wind, and stood far enough away so that he could see everyone, satisfied that they were all asleep he crept closer to the girl that had plagued him that day.  
  
He stared down at her, taking in all of her features, her scent, she smelled of jasmine and some other sweet tantalizing scents he couldn't name, 'Damn her smell is tempting, even more than Kagome's. Quickly shaking his head in outrage at the thought, and searched out the object of his affections.  
  
While he stared at her he noticed her cheeks were stained from salty tears, a scowl forming on his face as he thought to himself 'Dammit, Why do I leave her with that stupid mutt-face anyways, he's always hurting her, what did he do this time?'  
  
Just then a scream pierced his thoughts and his sensitive ears, he almost jumped out of his skin, grabbing his ears in protest he looked in the direction of the brutal sound, 'Her' he said to himself, looking down at her.  
  
Both got lost in a trance like state just staring at each other for a few short seconds that felt like forever causing Kouga to almost forget where he was and his current surroundings until a rough voice crashed his daze.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here you stupid wolf?" Inuyasha yelled at him in a surprised tone, already pulling at Tetsuiga's handle.  
  
Kouga just stared at him dumfounded until Inuyasha spoke again his words dripping with distain, "Plan on kidnapping Kagome again? 'Cause that one doesn't have anything to offer you," referring to Asami "unless you're feeling up to an early death that is, 'cause I can help you in that department."  
  
An smile spread on Kouga's face as he replied "Who said I was going to take Kagome in the first place?" Inuyasha could only stare at him in disbelief, though Kouga was thinking the same thing of himself at that moment he continued.  
  
"I don't always have to have a reason in particular to take a woman, besides your right if I was going to take anyone it would be Kagome, and we know what I'd be taking her for." A wicked grin replaced the earlier smile that had been tainted a little with confusion at his own actions, with that said he turned and was gone again, leaving a handful of confused people in his now departed path.  
  
"What was all that about?" Miroku questioned from his position next to Sango, both had their weapons still drawn and hadn't recovered from their bewilderment of what had just happened.  
  
Kagome looked to Asami, who was three shades darker than an apple, and was staring off into the direction the wolf prince had disappeared into, then looking to Sango with a little devilish smile on her face.  
  
Sango, returning the smile and rolling her eyes when she heard the guys in background asking why they were smiling about the whole situation.  
  
Both girls then turned over and not being able to suppress the giggles anymore let them out as they snuggled back down into their sleeping bags as if nothing happened leaving Miroku, Hikaru, Inuyasha and Shippou staring at them as if they'd gone mad.  
  
"What the hell? Are we the only one's that think that was a bad thing, that he just pops up out of no where in the middle of the night standing over people!" Inuyasha complained finally letting out his frustrations on how the girls were taking this.  
  
"We're not far from his den Inuyasha; he probably caught our scent and came to figure out why." Kagome replied simply as if there was nothing wrong with that,  
  
"Yyyeeaaahhh, but that doesn't explain why he was standing over you like he was going to eat you for dinner, now does it?" Inuyasha spat back at her, his irritation that Kagome was taking this lightly very obvious.  
  
Kagome only shook her head and matter-of-factly silenced everyone when she stated "He wasn't standing over ME." She then pulled her covers back over her head and smiled.  
  
Eight pairs of eyes slowly moved their sights from Kagome to the only other person that she could have been speaking of, which of course was Asami, who was still blushing, though catching their gazes she quickly rolled over and pulled her blanket over her head.  
  
All four guys looked at each other with confusion on their faces, then shrugging gave up on the thought and went back to their previous activities they were so engrossed in, Sleep.  
  
All except Inuyasha that is, he jumped back into the tree he had perched in earlier thinking about what Kagome had said, 'He wasn't standing over Kagome? Why would he stand over Asami, he has no reason to be interested in her, does he? Kagome and Sango didn't seem at all worried, like they new something....' His thoughts trailed off and he replied to himself "Feh," then muttering that he'd ask about it tomorrow, with that he allowed sleep to take him over once again.  
  
Sumie watched everyone's reactions to what had just happened, she saw that Kagome and Sango had exchanged the same smiles from earlier, and heard Kagome comment about the wolf not standing over her, then saw her friends reaction, 'She was blushing, that wasn't normal for Asami, any other demon and she would have been totally pissed off that one was so close and tried to murder him, but no, she just blushed and sat there!'  
  
Sumie thought to herself, she watched as Inuyasha and the others went back to where they were sleeping, she too began to slide back into the warmth of her sleeping bag looking across the camp to the form that was her friend, smiling a knowing smile she whispered "Goodnight my friend, my dear sweet twitter patted friend." She then too rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~,~~~'@ ~~~~~~~,~~~~~'@ ~~~~~~~~,~~~~~'@ ~~~~~~~~,~~~~'~~@  
  
"Shit" Kouga said out loud to himself, now he was really worried about himself, he couldn't believe that he'd actually thought that girls scent was better than Kagome's, what was he thinking, no one was better than his Kagome, no one!  
  
"Oh really?" said another voice inside Kouga's head startling him, 'What?' he said in response to the voice 'You were thinking that there was no one that could be better than Kagome, correct? The voice asked 'Yes.' Kouga answered simply, not sure of himself at the moment or the voice that had seemed to pop into his head and begin speaking to him.  
  
'Then tell me dear wolf, why is it that you've known this girl for only a mere few hours and already she has taken over your thoughts and out ran those of Kagome?' The voice questioned Kouga with amusement,  
  
'I...I...Dunno' Kouga answered dumbly, 'Precisely my dear Kouga, why is it that the thought of her makes you shiver, yet you barely know her name? Or that you knew better than to go to the camp, but you did anyways, against your better judgment, and even now as we speak the thought, smell and shear beauty of the girl calls to you, and it takes most of your control not to run right back there and take her? Yet for what you don't know?'  
  
Kouga replied 'Your crazy, your making it sound like I like this girl or something.' 'Maybe I am.' Stated the voice flatly, 'That's impossible, I love Kagome, and only Kagome, I'm not like that stupid dog and can't make up my mind!' He spat at the voice getting angry,  
  
'Perhaps you are correct Kouga, you are not like the Inu-Youkai, perhaps your claim in love for Kagome simply isn't what you think it is, or as deep as you say.' The voice replied trailing off until it was completely gone, Kouga almost yelled at the last remark, but upon realizing that he had just been arguing with him self decided it was time to get some sleep.  
  
Walking into the den and then to the smaller cave in the rear, flopped down on the pile of furs that was his bed, "Stupid Voice!" he growled before he faded into dream land.  
  
Ok peeps there ya go chapter seven, I hope you liked it, PLEASE let me know how it was, was it aweful? Great? Ok? What? Any suggestions......well until next chapter Laterz chica peeps............ 


	8. The Morning after

Ok peoples, and to all my loyal fans, thank you so much for reading, I am truly blessed, please let me know if the formatting is better on this story yet? I had a tooth pulled thurday so I'm sorry that I'm updating kinda slowly I've benn out of it, plus I kinda lost my Muse for awhile but thanks to Carpatian she returned to me....thanks so much Huggers anyways on with the story......  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this? Why do you people have to keep crashing my dreams? Damn lawyers......I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters...tho I do own Hikaru, Asami, and Sumie.....at least until Mrs. Rumiko gets back with me on the offer........  
  
Responses:  
  
To:  
  
IxionGoddess-thank you so much for the review, I'm sorry it took me so long to respond, I've been kinda busy and I had a tooth pulled Thursday so I've been out of it for a while thank you for the advice and I will try to fix things.......  
  
BelleDayNight-Thank you so much it means a lot to me coming from one of my favorite writers, I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story......  
  
Carpatian-You are my first real reviewer that I didn't have to ask to read, thanks so much, Gives out cookies Don't tell anyone that yours is bigger......anyways I like your name, do you read the Dark series? Thank you so much for the wonderful review you made my day and brought my muse back!!!! Thanks again.......  
  
The morning after  
  
The sun was peaking through the trees when it invaded Kagome's cracked eyelids, she opened them to confront the intruder to see that it was morning and time to get started with the morning activities.  
  
Sitting up and stretching she looked around her to find that no one else was awake yet, not even Shippou so she decided to go to the spring for some alone time. Upon arriving, she perched on a rock that was near the edge and dangled her feet into the relaxing water.  
  
'What is wrong with me? Why can't I just make myself realize that he's a stupid jerk in love with someone else and get over it?' Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, 'I'm not going to let him ruin my day; it's far too beautiful a day to be brought down by my stupid thoughts of that irrational hanyou.'  
  
With that thought she promised herself that she wouldn't think of it for the rest of the day, just then she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and spun around in surprise. Finding the object of her thoughts standing there with a strange look on his face, "You scared me half to death; you're only supposed to sneak up on your enemies not your friends."  
  
After the words left her mouth she turned back around, her face twisting in some sort of emotion, "Well I guess I should say your 'allies' at least, not your friends." She finished her statement to him.  
  
'That stung' he thought to himself as he looked at her still trying to figure her out, he guessed he'd deserved it for last night, but why did she have to be so cruel? The next thing that came out of his mouth almost caused Kagome to fall off the rock and into the water "Look I'm sorry for being such a jerk last night Kagome."  
  
She turned slowly as if he'd been possessed by a demon and was afraid that he would take her head off if she moved too fast. Then realizing that he wasn't possessed she arched her brow in question and leaned over to feel his forehead to see if he had a fever. "Are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"  
  
Inuyasha slapped her hand away annoyed and narrowed his eyes at her replying "Can't you just take an apology from once without some stupid 'sick' comment?" She smiled dryly "Well I guess if it wasn't so out of character for you, I wouldn't be so shocked."  
  
She then flung herself at him in a hug and almost knocked him over, "I forgive you Inuyasha, thank you for apologizing and I'm sorry for saying the 'S' word so angrily." Smiling at each other and turning to walk back to camp holding hands in a friendly manner. (Of course it's in a friendly manner what the hell else would it be?)  
  
Everyone was awake when they arrived back at camp; they had been trying to figure out where Kagome had gone when they saw a rare sight approach them, Inuyasha and Kagome hand in hand and smiling, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
Miroku made the first comment on their strange behavior (of course) "So, what were you guys doing?" he asked a wicked smile spreading across his face as he spoke.  
  
"Shut up you pervert!!" Inuyasha snapped at him from above after Sango had knocked him the back of the head with her boomerang, causing him to fall face first into the dirt.  
  
Rolling their eyes they set about to start cleaning up the camp site. The girls busied themselves with breakfast prepared as they guys busied themselves doing nothing as usual.  
  
While they ate breakfast Sango and Kagome were enthralled with starring at Asami, who hadn't said a word since her encounter with the wolf prince the night before, when she looked up to see her fellow females staring at her, they looked away as if the sky had become interesting at that moment.  
  
Asami blushed and looked back down at her bowl, where her gaze did not leave until everyone else was finished with breakfast and was packing up. ',,',',',',','  
  
"Good morning Kouga" Ginta said cheerily at the approach of his leader.  
  
Kouga just grumbled something and walked past him, he then stopped and turned slightly to look back at him saying roughly "Ginta, I will be gone most of the day and I don't want to be disturbed, anything that needs to be taken care of, take care of it!" taking off on his last words in his usual speedy fashion.  
  
"What's wrong with him this morning?" asked Hakkaku as he walked up to his comrade having heard the conversation, Ginta shook his head and said "Dunno, he's been in a sour mood since last night." Shrugging the other wolf off, he turned and walked back into the den.  
  
Kouga ran as far north as he could until he didn't recognize the territory anymore and then slowed, finding a huge cluster of rocks that looked as though they had once been a cave or den he perched himself on top of it and yelled.  
  
"DAMN!!!" he hadn't gotten any sleep last night, all he did was have all these weird dreams about Kagome and that girl. The word that had plagued him so the night before pounced forth in his mind, 'Your wrong dammit, I do love Kagome.'  
  
He sat there and pondered everything from the very first time he saw Kagome to every time he'd thought about her. His thoughts steered him toward the thought that Kagome always seemed so distant towards him, and how she didn't return his feelings, she was too busy following that stupid dog around to even notice him practically. 'She's nice to me and all, but it's like I'm just someone she knows.'  
  
Falling backwards anime style and putting his arms behind his head he stared at the sky, he hadn't even noticed when he'd stopped thinking of Kagome and the thoughts of that girl took control of his mind and made it wander about. Making a smile appear cross his masculine features, he just laid there and let his thoughts go. ,',',',',',',','  
  
Sango and Kagome were bringing up the rear of the pack a good few paces behind so no one could hear their conversation; they were engrossed in discussing the events of the night before. "So Kagome, what do you think of the commotion last night?" Sango asked her.  
  
Looking over at her friend and smiling evilly Kagome replied bluntly "I think they like each other." "Do you really. They don't even know each other how is that possible?" Sango asked Kagome in confusion, Kagome giggled and answered her matter-of- factly "Well sometimes it's just a thing, kinda like love at first sight?"  
  
Sango looked at her even more confused than before. "Ok, well tell me when did you know you liked you know who?" Sango blushed but answered "Well I kinda thought he was cute when I first saw him but then....I don't really know."  
  
"Well did you have this strange feeling like even though you didn't know why you just knew you had to see him again?"  
  
"Yes" was Sango answered in defeat. "Well that's what I'm talking about; remember when you asked me about the 'strange encounter' with Kouga yesterday while we were at the spring?" Kagome asked her, Sango nodded and Kagome continued.  
  
"Well it was strange, I saw his reaction when I introduced him to the girls, he never even looked at Sumie, he never took his eyes off of Asami." "Yeah and what about that snort business when you finished introducing them?" Sango asked her, Kagome smiled at this question, and replied "I wonder if he was trying to shake the feeling of 'butterflies'?"  
  
She giggled when she thought of Kouga with 'butterflies' Sango joined her in her visual thoughts of Kouga and laughed then asking her "You know what I bet he was, Kouga has always thought that he loved you, well love as any demon knows any ways, and now all of a sudden this girl comes on the scene and makes him feel all 'weird' and he doesn't know how to handle it."  
  
Kagome nodded and added "Yeah, and then what about Asami's reaction, she just stood there like he'd kissed her or something, and the same last night, all she could do was sit there and blush!"  
  
Sango laughed "Yeah she was three shades redder than an apple last night after he took off." "And did you see how she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone today?" Kagome asked giggling, Sango nodded, knowing her friend was going some where with this,  
  
"Well I think we should see where this goes, if I know Kouga at all, his curiosity is gonna get the better of him sooner or later, then if we're right, I think we should set them up." "Have you been thinking of this already Kagome?" Sango questioned her friend suspiciously;  
  
Kagome smiled wickedly "I already got a plan!!!" The girls giggled together at their recent conversation, went back to walking with the rest of the group, giggling every now and then and exchanging looks. Not knowing a certain hanyou with super sonic ears heard the whole conversation.  
  
------- ----------- --------- ------------- ----------- -- ----------  
  
'Hmmmm.' Thought Inuyasha while thinking over his new found information about his most hated rival and the new girl that had become another one of his friends. On one hand he was totally over joyed for some reason that Kouga might not 'love' Kagome the way he claimed or that there might be some big realization stumbling block in his way. On the other hand, he frowned then, still not sure it was such a good to throw his new friend to the wolves, literally. He glanced back at the girl in whom he was thinking about currently, and saw that she had a small smile on her face and looked as though she was off in 'dream world' as Kagome called it. He wasn't sure what the outcome of all of this would be, but he knew one thing that if Kouga laid one wrong hand on his friend or hurt her in any way, he'd slice him in half. He smiled then, this should be interesting. ---------- ----------- ------------- -------------- ---------- ---  
  
,',',',',',',','   
  
Kouga finally picked himself off the rock and sighed, he didn't have anything else accomplished then he had this morning.  
  
'Dammit' he thought, was he really like Inuyasha and didn't know how to make up his mind, at that moment he almost felt sorry for the stupid mutt face, almost, 'Of course your not.' Came that voice again out of no where.  
  
'Hey' Kouga said 'If your not gonna give me any better advice than you did yesterday and you plan on leaving me in a state of utter confusion, then buzz off!!'  
  
The voice simply replied 'You're in denial.' At this Kouga got really pissed and replied back 'what in the hell, is that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Think of this before I leave you again,' the voice said 'what have you thought about this whole time, all by your self, where have your thoughts been all day? Now try to think about Kagome the same way.'  
  
Kouga was silent for sometime before he responded to himself out loud, "I can't dammit, my thoughts of Kagome are all messed up, and my thoughts just keep going back to...to...to........Asami.' he replied defeated by his own thoughts, he headed back to the den, that was enough for today, he was tired and he just wanted to go to sleep and stop thinking.  
  
,',',',',',' 


	9. Kagome and Sango do Tokyo

Ok, I hope that you all are happy with me for I am updating two chapters at once, one since the last chapter was soooo short, and because I feel so special right now, thank you guys once again.......well here's yer chappie, enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!  
  
Kagome and Sango do Tokyo.....  
  
The feeling of missing home and needing a break was weighing strongly on Kagome, it had been over two weeks since the last time she'd returned home and it was beginning to tell on her physique, not to mention the thought of facing her mother on the grounds that she hadn't returned her work for school, and she hadn't even finished it yet.  
  
Sighing and grabbing her book bag she walks off to find a suitable place to begin her studies. She spots a large tree in the center of a huge clearing, nodding her head and deciding it was the perfect place she settles down beneath the tree and takes out her math book, this was the only work that she had left to finish, though it was only one subject she had over three days of work, the equivalent of about 180 problems.  
  
Sighing again as she opened her book to the required page and resting her hand on the paper that was on top of a notebook, she poised her pencil and read off the first equation.  
  
About two hours later Kagome closed the book in front of her and smiled at the writing and small stack of paper in front of her, it still felt good to have all that work completed, one last thing on her mind.  
  
'Now the only thing left to do is convince Inuyasha to let me go home with out a fight.' Sighing, she stood up and after gathering her things and placing them back into the huge back pack, 'Yeah right like that'll ever happen.' Kagome stood there in that one spot for a few minutes just enjoying the view; it was quite beautiful in the feudal era, no cars, or trucks, no cities, no pollution, just open country side littered with the traditional Japanese plants and trees that we're so scarce in her Tokyo.  
  
On the walk back to the camp Kagome got a great idea, 'I wonder if Sango would want to come back to my time with me? It would be great to have some time away from fighting demons and dealing with the way of life in this era while having some girlie time.' She smiled at the thought and hastened her steps.  
  
When she returned to the camp site she found her friends all the same, Asami was cooing over Uuri and Sumie was helping Hikaru with something while Sango was trying to keep away from the monks roaming hands, Inuyasha probably in a tree somewhere. Walking straight up to Sango and taking her hand to pull her aside, she dumped her back pack as she watched the questioning look her friend gave her, "What is it Kagome?"  
  
Looking up at the girl and smiling excitedly "What would you think about coming back to my time with me for a few days of girlie time Sango?" She asked her, Sango was a little slow to respond thinking the idea over "What about the others, will they be alright?" "Yes, I think so, I mean Inuyasha, Miroku and Hikaru will be here, and Asami and Sumie can pretty well take care of themselves, pluuuuss," drawing out the word she smiled, "Kouga will know the second I return to my time and he won't be far off either."  
  
Sango thought about what Kagome said and with that she grabbed her hands and grinned "Sounds like a great idea Kagome, when do we leave?" "As soon as I tell Inuyasha, and we get back to Kaede's village." Kagome answered her, "Ok, I'll be ready." Sango told her allowing her friend to pass her, knowing she was in search of the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha" came a voice crashing through his sleep, causing him to jump startled and fall face first into the ground at the feet of the person who had disturbed him. "Sheesh Kagome why do have to do that?" Inuyasha said standing up and rubbing his head, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, are you alright?" "Feh, I'm fine don't act like it could have killed me or something."  
  
'Oh great he's already grumpy, oh well might as well get this over with.' Kagome thought to herself trying to find her courage that had just run out the back door. "Inuyasha?" she questioned cautiously, "What." "I was wondering if I could, well if you'd let me go back to my time for a few days? I have to return my school work to my mom and a few days with my family would be great, I haven't seen them very much in the last three months." Kagome asked in a quiet shy voice hoping that he wouldn't get mad since she'd 'asked' for his permission, not that she felt like she needed to, but she did not want to leave fighting they'd been getting along so well the last few weeks and she wasn't ready for it to end.  
  
To Kagome's shock his response was anything but what she had expected, even though she had hoped the half demon would be okay with her asking him, she still expected his usual outburst but it never came,  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Was all he said, she watched him cautiously for a few minutes to make sure that she had heard him right, when he finally got fed up with he staring, he said in a more Inuyasha tone "Why are you staring at me? Am I growing a horn or something?" "No, no, I just, never mind. I was thinking of taking Sango with me as well, so you think that would be ok too?" Inuyasha only shrugged, and with that she sprang forward and landed against his chest giving him a big hug, "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you so much."  
  
Inuyasha was almost thrown back when she leapt at him; he looked at her confused for a minute 'Huh? What's her problem?' he thought to himself, but then quickly returned her hug, after a few minutes of just standing there hugging Inuyasha whispered "Your welcome Kagome."  
  
She hadn't known why their hug had lasted as long as it had, why he hadn't let her go right away like he usually did after she surprised him with one of her sneak attacks on affection towards him, nope he just stood there and embraced her, like the last time, when she chanced the time to move her head back enough to look up at him her breath caught.  
  
'He's looking at me like that again, with that strange look.' even though they had shared a kiss before when he had talked about his past and Uuri they both had acted as if it never happened. Here he was looking at her again, like he was going to kiss her. A snort was heard as an animal was approaching them, Inuyasha broke away from Kagome but not as fast has he usually did when someone walked up and caught them in an uneasy predicament. She turned to see Uuri coming into the clearing; even for a horse he seemed to have this knowing look on his face.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha walk up to the animal and give it a little friendly scratch on his for head. He seemed to have an almost telepathic relationship with the horse, she wondered if that was the reason that he hadn't jumped away from her like he usually did. Blushing again with the renewed thoughts of his arms around her, and the feel of her body against his for that time, she looked away and quietly said "Well I'm going back to camp, I'll get everyone ready to leave." Quickly putting distance between her and the ever confusing, defense shattering hanyou that she loved.  
  
The group of friends at the camp site looked wide eyed at Kagome who came crashing out of the forest with a huge smile on her face, not to mention a light pink tinge on her cheeks. She told everyone of their departure and that Sango would be coming with her to her time. "Why can't I come with you Kagome?" Shippou whined, "Well Shippou, I need some one strong and brave to help take care of everyone, so I need you to stay here." Shippou puffed up with pride that Kagome would think of him in this way and smiled "Okay Kagome, you can count on me."  
  
As they began to walk towards Kaede's village Sango pulled on Kagome's sleeve making her drop back from the group, "What were you in such a good mood about when you came back from speaking with Inuyasha?" Kagome blushed again and replied "Oh nothing, just happy that Inuyasha didn't argue with me about going back." Sango looked at her suspiciously knowing full well there was more to the story then she was telling her, deciding that there were too many prying 'ears' around she'd ask her later.  
  
"If we have to go back, then we're at least getting there at a better pace then this." Inuyasha said walking to where Kagome was walking with Sango, he stopped in front of Kagome and watched Sango go to Kirara and motion for Miroku and Hikaru to join her on the big cat, Uuri walked up to the girls and snorted, Asami helped Sumie up on the horses back and then settled in front of her while Shippou was in her lap. Bending down to allow Kagome to climb on his back, Inuyasha looked back at her to see if she was ready, she smiled at him and he couldn't help but return the smile with one of his own, then realizing his actions he jerked his head forward.  
  
Inuyasha took off in the direction of the village that was like their home now, followed by Kirara and a transformed Uuri. They made record time as they all tried to keep up with Inuyasha's speed, though it seemed he was trying to run from something. Little did they know he wasn't getting very far from what he was running from, seeing that 'it' was holding on for dear life, practically strapped to his back.  
  
Kagome walked into Kaede's hut beaming, with Shippou in her arms, Kaede looked at her questioningly, "Why are ye so happy child?" "Oh no reason Kaede, just a beautiful day, that's all." Kagome replied, but Kaede hadn't missed the slight giggle in her voice or the light pink color that had seemed to be permanently part of her face now. Kagome set Shippou down and walked to the back of the hut to retrieve a few more of her things that she needed to take back to her time with her.  
  
Sango and Miroku were the last to arrive as they were talking about Sango's visit to Kagome's time, "I'm kind of excited, actually." Sango replied to Miroku's questioning. "I'm not sure it is wise to go to her time with no one to protect you." Miroku said worriedly, "Kagome goes all the time with no one to protect her, she doesn't have the dangers that are here. There's nothing to worry about Miroku." Sango said as she slid off Kirara and walked towards the hut to get ready for her departure. 'It's not the demons and monsters I'm worried about.' Miroku thought to himself as he too slid off Kirara and headed for the hut.  
  
After collecting their things and saying their goodbyes the girls walked towards the Bone Gobbling well, chatting about what they would do in Kagome's time. "We can go shopping, and watch T.V and take hot showers, and then I can tell you my plans for," she stopped, looking around "You know who." She finished unsure of what ears may be lurking around listening in. Sango grinned as they came to the well, Kagome and Sango took each others hand and jumped over the side.  
  
Sango was amazed at the feeling and the look of the transporting well, before she knew it they had arrived on the other side. Kagome turned and began to climb a wooden ladder that was left for her, and Sango hesitantly followed her, still not sure what she'd find on the outside in Kagome's time. Kagome helped Sango out of the well and opened the door to the well house, when they stepping into the yard they had to shield their eyes from the brightness of the sun, when they were adjusted Kagome showed Sango the sacred tree.  
  
"Wow, Sango said, "you actually live where Inuyasha's forest once was?" Marveling at the idea of it all, Kagome grinned at her friends' naivety and said "You haven't seen anything yet." Taking her friend by the hand and dragging her off into the house. Kagome called out to her mother twice with no response, then finding a not on the kitchen counter.  
  
Kagome we have gone to visit your cousins, we will be gone for a week, and if you come home I have left money and a credit card for you if you need anything. There is also some left over oden in the fridge, Please be careful home alone. We love and miss you, Mom, Grandpa, and Souta.  
  
"Guess we have the house to ourselves for the weekend." Kagome said to Sango as she began a tour of the house, showing her all the stuff of her time and smiling when Sango looked as though she was kid in a candy store. After about thirty minutes of touring and questions she told Sango that she was going to take a shower, taking her first to the bathroom and showing her how to use the shower, then dropping her at her room as she scooped up her stack of clothes that she had picked out to wear and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
Sango found herself examining everything in Kagome's room as if it were a museum, about fifteen minutes later Kagome returned to the room dressed in a light pink sundress with little accent flowers on the bottom of it, her hair still wrapped up in a towel, noticing Sango investigating something on her desk she replied "That's a radio, it plays music." Seeing her friend marvel at the metallic object she said "Here I'll show you." Switching on the 'on' button and watching her friends face light up when music spilled from the speakers, "Wow." Was all Sango could muster at the moment, then after a few more moments of observation she turned to her said "Your time is fascinating Kagome." Shrugging Kagome only gave a half hearted "I guess so."  
  
After Sango finished her shower and had returned to Kagome's room in a knee- length denim skirt with a light pink tight fitting top Kagome had picked out for her to wear, she commented that the shower was the best invention ever made. Kagome giggled and agreed handing her a pair of simple but cute pink sandals to wear, Sango blushed slightly when Kagome whistled at her and told her that the outfit complimented her well. She then opened her closet and found a pair of dainty slightly plat formed sandals and strapped them to her feet, satisfied with their outfits Kagome then drug Sango into the bathroom to apply the finishing touches.  
  
Twenty minutes past, but when the girls stepped back from the mirror to examine themselves they smiled, Kagome nodded while Sango stared. Kagome had put Sango's long locks into a bear claw clip and let it fan out and down with some wisps of loose strands that rested beside her ears, along with the slightest hint of light pink eye shadow and lip gloss, Kagome had done her hair similar with the same eye shadow and lip gloss. Satisfied with their appearance Kagome grabbed Sango by the hand again and said "Come on girl, let's go shopping!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango stepped off the bus and out in front of the mall. Sango still had a look a amazement on her face as they crossed the double doors and went inside, Kagome made a mental note to think up something to explain her "newness" incase someone was to see them. Kagome took Sango to one of her favorite shops and began to walk around browsing at this and that, when something caught Kagome's eye, she yelped in excitement and ran for the object. "Ohhh how KAWAII!!!" she said as she picked up the object and went to the other side of the store where the cashier was. Sango walked up behind her trying to see this thing that had caused such a reaction in her friend, when she peeked over her should she saw a 'stuffed animal' as Kagome called it, it was a small white dog that was in a sitting position with big yellow puppy dog eyes, about the size of Kirara in her small form. Sango looked at Kagome with an almost evil smile on her face and questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked trying to seem innocent, "It's cute!" averting her friends' stare knowing she could see right through her, "isn't it?" Sango only laughed and nodded, Kagome blushed under her watchful gaze for what felt like forever, when Sango spoke again "It's ok Kagome, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell anyone." She said to her with a huge smile as she tweaked one of the little dog's ears, that resembled another pair of dog ears that they'd all come to love. The girls left the shop and returned to shopping, after a few hours Kagome and Sango decided they were hungry, as she started to steer Sango towards the food court she heard a familiar voice call out to her "Hey Kagome, how are you?"  
  
Groaning she turned to face Hojo who was approaching with another male at his side, "Feeling better I see." Hojo said to her as he stood there with his normal goofy starry eyed look. Faking a smile she waved at him and said "Hi Hojo, yes I am feeling better." "Who's this?" he asked her looking towards Sango, "Oh yeah, this is my cousin Sango, she's visiting from America." 'Well that was good enough reason to explain her awe of everything here she's not from this country.' Kagome told him then smiling at her triumphant thoughts, "Well it's nice to meet you Sango, I'm Hojo a friend of Kagome's from her school, and this is my cousin also, his name's Toru." He said still smiling at Kagome, Sango noticed this and made a mental note to ask about this boy later, she also hadn't missed the fact that this boy Toru was smiling at her with stars in his eyes, blushing she looked away and back to Kagome.  
  
"Well I am sorry boys that we have to cut this little visit short, but Sango and I have to be going, we are supposed to be watching over the shrine while my family is away for the week, we must be getting back. It was nice seeing you Hojo and nice meeting you Toru." Her words came out in a rush as she pushed Sango towards the exit, waving Hojo off. When they were safely outside Kagome let out the breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding with a loud SWOOSH  
  
"Jeeez, I can't go anywhere with out that guy coming out of no where!" she stated as they climbed on the bus that had just pulled up. They were silent on the their trip back to Kagome's house until they got inside, Kagome immediately noticed something was different but hadn't noticed anything out of place so she shrugged it off. Then she walked into the kitchen noticing something she said "That's weird, I thought I left the note from my mom on the kitchen counter." Looking at the piece of paper that was lying on the dining room table, "I think I'm losing it." She mumbled to herself then turned to Sango "Come on let's go lay out in the sun."  
  
A few things to ponder.....  
  
What is up with Inuyasha lately? The hugs the looks......I think Kagome thinks she's going crazy! Then there's Miroku, what do you think it is that he's really afraid of in Kagome's time? Think it could be all those boys Kagome talks about all the time......hmmm.....  
  
Ok, I think that's enough for tonight, 4:15 in the morning and I'm tired of typing. I'll put the rest of this chapter in the next chapter, well I think this chapter was kind of boring, but it was needed to establish a few things. Review please.......thanks so much horsie slobbers and hugs LaterZ:OP  
  
InuyashaMoonBaby  
AKA KougasMate  
AKA Leslee 


End file.
